The Art Of Assassination
by H-Marley
Summary: Otto Danforth. A young boy moved from Italy to Japan with the hope of improving his terrible grades. It is an understatement to say that he was beyond surprised to find out his new school had a program for students like himself, or that his class is filled with training assassins that could kill him whenever. However, the scariest thing is his new teacher. Yaoi-Slash Now Beta-ed!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! This is a new uploaded chapter 1 - the prologue! Hopefully everything had been fixed :) As well as one key fact of the story!_

 _Old readers - re-reading it! Now you won't get confused :) New readers, I hope you enjoy it! Haha~_

 _Couples: Nagisa/OC and Karma/OC. Nagisa/OC/Karma_

 _MAYBE a little of - YandereNagisa! And YandereKarma!_

 _A big - massive thank you to my wonderful beta:_ ** _ShiroNekoIsMe_** _for looking over this! Nya~ Thank you!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _I do not own Assassination Classroom at all! If I did, Nagisa and Karma would have got it on by now :)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Prologue**_

My stomach turned, and clenched completely painful.

I stared up with wide eyes, and my mouth hung open. Was this really my new school? It's so big and shiny. I couldn't believe I had gotten into this school to begin with! Kunugigaoka Junior High School. The supposed school that will save me. Not that I believe that really. I had the worse grades in the world, and no school would touch me after I got kicked out of Elementary Junior back in Italy.

No, I wasn't a bad student. I've never broken a rule, nor have I ever stepped out of line before. No, I was the student that got expelled for not even reaching above 40% on any of my exams!

I failed time and time again.

I had caused so much trouble for my family. We had to move, so I could at least get some kind of education and we even had to leave our home country. We had to leave Italy to find a school that would take me.

We moved to Japan, which had the only school that would be willing to help me, to try and teach me. I was grateful for the opportunity but also very scared. What if I fail the system here too? What if Kunugigaoka Junior High School kicks me out after a month? What if I don't improve?

 _'Of course the reason that Kunugigaoka Junior High School would take somebody like me never crossed my mind back then.'_

 _'I wonder what kind of school this is.'_ I thought to myself.

I pressed my lips together and breathed in deeply. Kunugigaoka Junior High School was so much bigger than my previous school, towering over with me with its imaginary bright demon eyes. It sent a cold chill down my spine.

Reaching up, I pushed my natural onyx hair out of my face and puffed my cheeks out. I was to meet the Principal, to discuss my stay in the school and my classes.

Apparently there was something important to discuss, before I could go to my class and start my studying.

 _'I have to at least improve a little.'_

With a deep sigh, I tugged on the soft white hoodie I wore underneath my soft grey blazer. The uniform was strange. In Italy, we didn't have uniforms – not one's like this. They're tight, and itchy. My blazer, turned out to be rather baggy and so I was able to fit my favorite hoodie underneath. The sleeves weren't long enough, but that was okay as my hoodie sleeves covered most of my fingers.

 _'Well, at least Kunugigaoka Junior High School's uniform isn't like the others I saw during the weekend…'_ I added, glancing at one of the girls stalking past me. Not just that either. Why does everyone have this look on their face? Like they're programmed robots, following a system. All their faces are hard like stone, and was rather scary.

Shaking my head, I pushed the thoughts away and slowly began to walk towards the school. Still, I couldn't help but glanced at the students advancing towards the school like blank canvas. It was rather unnerving. My heart pounding in my chest, I moved quicker through the hallway; of course, I had a little difficulty trying to read the signs around here. I ended up staring at one sign for at least ten minutes, trying to read the Japanese writing neatly looped across it. I swore, my head was beginning to feel like I had a stone in it.

We moved to Japan last week, but before then I had been trying to prepare myself. I read many textbooks on the Japanese language. I tried to learn as much as I can but now, I feel as if it went through one ear and out of the other.

"Are you lost?"

My ears burned, and I blinked a little in confusion. In perfect English, a voice filled my ears. It was lovely, I had to admit. It was soft, with an edge of firmness. Reminding me of a hidden iceberg hidden in the mist, which made my body shudder.

I blinked just a little, as I turned to face the person that over-towered me. Casting a shadow over my much smaller body, and immediately I felt my insides twitched with warmth. My stomach flipped, and my eyes widened so much that the surrounding skin burned. My lips twitched a little, and I found myself staring at the boy in awe.

He had the kind of face that would stop you in your tracks. I guessed he must be used to that, the sudden pause in a person's natural expression when they looked his way overcompensating with a nonchalant gaze and a weak smile. I wondered how many times he had been confessed too? How many girls, or even boys for that matter had thrown themselves at him? I'm sure he had many people stare at him with glossy eyes. He was handsome alright, but inside he was beautiful. Something straight out a fairy-tale, and I almost leaned in just to look at him more closely.

A beautiful face. Well defined, with a sharp jaw and angular cheekbones. The complexion of his skin going well with his ocean-like eyes.

Bright, neatly combed tangerine locks laid across his forehead, and making his beautiful periwinkle orbs stand out. They shined brightly, and made me weak weirdly. They were much like glass, kind of glossy which flashes as he clocked his head with a smile spreading across his face. His pink lips pulling into a smile I've never seen before.

"You… You speak English?" I found myself asking, in a high pitch-like tone that made my cheeks flush brightly from embarrassment. I wasn't expecting to run into anybody who could speak English so well, almost fluently.

I shivered, the boy seemed to stare straight through me and I suddenly had the urge to cover myself up. I nervously crossed my arms over my chest, and shifted my weight from one foot to the other. Why did my mouth suddenly feel dry?

Lavender eyes glowing, the boy stepped towards me and I almost stepped back. It was like, like I was staring up at a god! I felt so small in front of him.

"Of course. It is one of the main languages we have to excel in." he said, with a low hum.

"Whoa." I muttered out stupidly.

I had the urge to hit myself over and over in the head. Was that really all I could say? Seriously? I was normally a people person, but this boy, there's something about him that I simply couldn't quite point out. Whatever it was, I had no idea.

A perfectly cut eyebrow raised, and those purple eyes narrowed down on me. Running over my form quietly, and almost as if he was judging me. It made me gulped thickly.

"You're not from around here. Are you?" he asked with a deep voice that sent shivers down my spine.

I shook my head, and laughed sheepishly. Rubbing the back of my neck. "T-That was obvious, huh?" I meekly asked. Fidgeting on the spot.

"Of course, Kunugigaoka Junior High School prided itself on absolute perfection so it is easy to spot when imperfection is within boundaries. Perhaps you're at the wrong campus." The boy spoke with a smooth voice, and he smiled that smile again. He even closed his eyes briefly, almost as if he knew something I didn't and it made my stomach launched.

My cherry lips parted, and I stared blankly at him. Running the words through my mind quietly. 'W-Wait! Was that an insult? Did he just insult me? What does he mean by campus? Unless this isn't the right school after all!' I thought in a panic, feeling my body heated up. I trembled a little on the spot, and gaped at him. Had I really gotten lost on the first day?

Brushing the thoughts off, I frowned and puffed out my cheeks. "Well actually! I'm a new transfer student. I'm supposed to be starting today – only I can't find the Principal office…" I said.

I had started with confidence, but then I sagged as I remembered I couldn't read Japanese that well. That I was lost in this Kunugigaoka Junior High School. I tried to hold my chin up but couldn't help feeling depressed as I thought of my situation.

Kunugigaoka Junior High School prided itself with perfection? If so, then how in the world did I get into such a school? My grades are nowhere close to perfection. They hardly even met below average.

Still, this guy was hard to read and I didn't like people that I can't read.

"Um. So please! Can you direct me to the Principal office?" I yelped out, trying to look at him in the eye but found myself looking down at the ground. Unable to.

 _'I'm sure we've gained quite a few looks from the other students by now.'_

A rather scary smirk appeared on his face, and the boy stared at me like I was gum on his show.

I reeled inside, and curled my arms up. I've never been looked at like that before, and it terrified me. Did I insult him somehow? I don't understand? Why was he staring at me with such dark eyes? I've only just met him for goodness sake!

 _'How could he dislike me already?'_

He snorted, and crossed his arms. His lips pulling into a wide, and even tighter smile than before. His eyes flashed, and he cocked his head to the side. However, within one second, it was gone. He appeared and even felt like a damn Prince out of a shoujo manga.

"Ah. I see. Well then, follow me and I'll bring you immediately to the Principal Office." He said in a tone that made me bowed my head to him.

I nodded once, and stared at the back of his head. He began to lead me through the sea of students, all giving me strange and quite scary looks while we passed. I tried to make myself looked as small as possible, hunching myself and keeping my arms to my chest. Meekly looking at them with large eyes.

He didn't say much, but he kept that intimidating smile upon his face. He seemed to ignore most of the students here, and the students tried desperately to stay out of his way. Only a few chosen ones, I guessed he acknowledged. Just by smirking at them, and the said students would bow their heads to him. All of which gave me a daunting look. Understandable. I was cowering behind him.

Honestly, I felt a little disappointed in myself when we finally made it to the door. It really wasn't far from the entry of the school. I had walked straight past it, and that was mortifying!

 _'And there's no way in hell I'm going to let this boy knew that!'_

The boy paused near me, and gave me another look over. Like he was searching for something. I hadn't the faintest idea what. I'm rather plain looking, other than my Italian natural black hair. Still, I felt my cheeks flush as he smirked in amusement. What in the world could he had found amusing?

"A word of advice. _Mousy_." He suddenly said.

The tone of voice he used, it pushed down whatever words that wanted to come up my throat. I just stared up at him awkwardly. What advice could he give me? "You should be careful of who you decide to trust here, little Mouse. Privacy is a privilege that only goes to one who can secure it."

I blinked, once and then twice. My mouth opened, and I stared confusingly. _'Was…was that some kind warning? For what exactly? It wasn't like I was conspiring here or anything! What's with this guy?'_ I frowned, but nodded slowly.

Seeing that I wasn't going to talk, the boy smirked even wider if it were still possible and patted me on the head. Digging his fingers quite painfully into my head. It only lasted for second. He turned and walked off down the corridor most likely to his class.

"Use your brain next time, if you have one that is. Don't get lost." He snickered sinfully over his shoulder, and I found my face turning bright red from his words. Even a few students had paused to stare at me in disbelief. I ended up ducking my head, horrified.

 _'What's that guy's problem?'_ I thought, and clenched my hands tightly.

I pressed my fingers into the sensitive skin of my hands. With a low grumble, I shook my head and pushed my hair out of my face. I glanced up at the Principal's office. At least I found it – even if it wasn't exactly the way I would have liked.

Gathering as much courage as possible, I reached out and lightly tapped my knuckles against the posh wood of the door. I bit at my bottom lip, feeling quite nervous. I wasn't quite sure what to expect, especially after meeting who I assumed was the most popular boy in the school. Why else would he act so, well, as if I was a mere bug to him? Unless he was one of those entitled princes of school! Very much like one of those characters out of manga. Like the school was filled completely with actors – maybe some better than others? Immediately I felt my heart jump as the door squawked as it slid open. Gulping, with my shoulders hunched, I slowly shovelled forward and stepped in. Making sure I closed the door behind me. I anxiously, glanced around the office, it was quite large – no, very large in open windows and one of the largest, and expensive desks I've ever seen.

 _"Otto Danforth?"_

The man spoke, his voice was very charming and soft. It almost made me melt, and I gulped. Feeling as if my mouth had suddenly become dry as I looked upon who I could only guess was the Principal of the school. Principal of Kunugigaoka Junior High School.

Dark tousled amber locks were pushed off his forehead, and seemed to curl on either sides of his face. I wasn't sure if it were messy at the back, but at the front it looked rather neatly kept together.

He had strong arched brows and eyelashes so thick, they should be illegal. Then, his eyes- they were deep and catastrophic, a vivid baby indigo, that could easily be mistaken for blue as a great body of water that softly melted into a milky green. This close, I could see the flecks of silver in his eyes. He had distinctive cheekbones and an angular jaw, his pale skin made him look devilishly handsome. His lips were pale and thin and his nose slender and rounded.

A prominent jaw curved gracefully around and the strength of his neck showed in the twining cords of muscle that shaped his entire body; strong arms, bold thighs and calves, a firm chest and abdomen. He was an Adonis among the other men who each pale in comparison. One look and both women and men swooned at the sight of him no matter their sexual preferences and one word passed from his lips had even the straightest of men flushing shades of red that no one ever knew was naturally possible.

And yet, as I stared, I couldn't help but wonder if I've seen his face before. I couldn't recall where but I knew I had. It was like a little nagging voice in the back of my mind, and I knew I'm going to feel very stupid when I make the connection.

Face becoming hot once again, I bowed much like how my mother taught me before I left for the hours long travel. "A-Ah. Y-Yes sir!" I squealed out, mortified that I had been staring for so long. My hands felt sweat and clammy at my sides, shaking a little as I curled my lips tightly together.

Dressed smartly and professionally, the Principal eased himself up and walked around the desk. I watched in pure amazement and awe. He walked with a strange aura around him, I didn't know how to describe it. It was as if a real life King stood in front of me, and I knew how stupid that may have sounded.

"Danforth-san, please, Take a sit." He said coolly. Smiling cunningly at me and leaning back to rest against the front of his desk.

Meekly, I nodded and did as I was told. I sat with my legs and arms pressed tightly together, as if an invisible coil was wrapped around them. I didn't know where to look, and my heart was beating so much that I could hear it echoing through my head making me feel a little sick honestly. If my memory served correctly, then this man would be Asano Gakuho. The chairman of the school. He owned it, and I truly didn't see why he accepted me into such a prestigious school to begin with.

"We're honoured to welcome you to our little…community." He said with a deep voice, filled with a hidden meaning that sent a cold chill up my spine.

He sent a smile down at me, a smile that spoke many words but I couldn't comprehend a single one of them. Instead, I slowly nodded mutely in fear I'd make a fool of myself and say something completely stupid again. He tapped his fingers a little against his desk, and his lips pulled into a secretive smirk. The kind you would usually see on television.

I shook my head, and breathed deeply. "U-Um sir? If I were to-to ask, why was I accepted? I m-mean, my grades aren't the best." I forced out, and let out a soft wheeze as I questioned.

I hadn't had the slightest idea why I felt so terrified in front of the man. My chest tightened, and I clenched my hands shut.

Asano-san's eyes narrowed, and let out a low chuckle. "Well. You see, there is method we use in this school. Danforth-san. One that is very important and you will do very well by following it. If you do not, then I am afraid I'll have to punish you. Thanks to it, our students' acceptance rate into top universities is extremely high." He explained. The shadows within the office seemed to dance around him.

I blinked slowly, and my nose twitched.

"A method?" I repeated slowly, trying to piece the puzzle parts together in my head. The way he spoke, it was like there was something important laced within his words and oddly, it made my head spin.

 _'What kind of method do they used to make sure their students excel?'_ I wondered to myself deeply. Immediately, that boy from this morning appeared in my mind and I tried not to frown. Could this method be what he meant? Or what he found funny?

Another chuckle grumbled out from his throat. Asano-san cluck his tongue, and tilted his head back. Staring at me with his lavender eyes, which led me to duck my head. "You see, we have a – let's say a _special program_ for students such as yourself. 3-E, is what the class you will be in is called."

"Class 3-E?" I repeated to myself, murmuring the name under my breath. When I read the book we received about Kunugigaoka Junior High School. It listed all the classes and lesson. Not one page was about 3-E.

"This is preparation for the real world, so to speak. Now is our chance to instill in them the will to avoid being failures. Sadly enough, people develop the most when they have someone else to discriminate against and scorn. I always act based on reason. I want my students to do well, and they will if they have something pushing them, something that they fear." Asano said, ignoring my little slip and staring down at me with narrowed dark eyes. Like he was silently challenging me, for what? I don't know.

Asano-san tilted his head to the side, his dark hair falling into his dark purple eyes. "They work hard, or they will fall into _the futile 3-E_."

"Futile? Pointless class…so, I will be joining a class that…that represents the failures of the school? To help encourage your cleverer students?" 'I found myself yelping out. My normally soft toned voice creaking and pitching as I spoke. My eyes blowing out wide, and my mouth moved much like a fish as I processed the information.

I was supposed to come to school, and-and, well be the punching bag for the rest of the school? To remind them what would happen if they didn't study hard enough? I was to be a nobody in Kunugigaoka Junior High School or was it a reminder to us, the students of 3-E what would happen if you just weren't smart enough?

"Yes. There is no need to work hard, you simply just need to show up and present yourself. There will be exams, but you don't need to worry about them. Just make sure you write your name down, and that is it."

I just stared at the Chairman in disbelief. He was serious. I could see it on his face, and hear it in his voice. This was what he expected from me but what about lessons and learning! What would happen after I leave this school and go into High School? Will there be the same class in that school too? And what about college?

"Oh…"

Was all that I could let out. I felt numbed, and stupid. Of course. Why else would I have been accepted into a school in the first place? Unless there was a reason why, I wouldn't have had. Now I saw why.

"I see."

The chairman nodded to me, and smiled widely and brightly. "I'm glad to see that we're on the same page." He chuckled before there was a soft knock at the door, which gained both our attention. I stared in curiosity.

A man. Another handsome man appeared, he was roughly the same height of Asano-san. Neatly, thin black hair pushed of his face. He had a sharp face, with narrowed dark eyes that just stared into my soul. He stepped into the room, and frowned deeply as he switched glances between myself and the Principal.

"Danforth-san, this is Karasuma-sensei. He is here to take you to your new class, as well as inform you of something important." He explained, waving his hand somewhat lazily towards the daunting man.

 _'Seriously! Was everyone some kind of a character coming out of a television program?'_ Dressed fully in pitch black clothes, he looked as if he belonged on a special OPTS team. I was a little star struck as I studied him head to toe. Was it weird to say I felt quite giddy all of a sudden?

I felt a thick lump formed in my throat as I stared at him. Watching nervously, and anxiously as he walked further into the room. He glared at the chairman briefly, who returned the look with amusement. I shuddered, feeling the tension quickly fill the air and I hunched my shoulders. Especially when he turned to look at me, narrowing his eyes down my much smaller form. Rolling his eyes up and down my body, as if he was looking for something but whatever it was, he seemed to find it and nodded to himself.

A polite smile appeared across his face. His eyes flashed a little, and walked towards me, holding out his hand to me. "Good morning Danforth-san. My name is Karasuma, the physical education instructor for your new class. " He said with a deep, and firm voice that had some kind of an edge to it. Immediately I felt much more relaxed than I did when it was just myself and the Principal.

Taking his hand, I forced a strain smile across my face and placed my smaller hand into his. My eyebrows pulled together in confusion as I felt him squeeze my hand before he flipped it over and gazed down with a calculating stare.

"I-Is something wrong?" I asked slowly.

My stomach launched, and coiled in confusion. Something was not right. I'm just in a normal school, aren't I? Why was he staring at me like I could plunge a knife deep into their gut without a single thought? I don't understand. Had I done something bad? Had I unknowingly provoked him?

Suddenly the man's eyebrows raised to his hairline and his eyes shot over to the Chairman. Staring with narrowed, dark but disbelief eyes. His lips opened before setting into a firm line, an almost angry or upset scrawl appeared across his face. I couldn't tell, or be sure.

"You haven't told him." He suddenly grunted out, with a stony expression appear upon his face. His eyes sent a freezing cold chill down my spine.

Asano-san let out a grumble of laughter. "Of course not. I didn't want to scare our new student already. Especially with the target still loose." He snickered, a wide but deadly smirk upon his face. I felt my heart dropped. I felt more than confused. What were they talking about? What target? What would scare me so much?

Frowning even deeper than before, I reached up and scratched at the back of my head. "Um... Excuse me? But I don't quite follow? What would be so important that I should know?" I forced myself to ask, looking between the two powerful men in the room and gulped when both their eyes slid onto me. It was almost like I was being stared down by a pair of hungry predators – battling over their territory.

Karasuma-sensei inhaled sharply, and sighed. Running his hand down his face, and glared coldheartedly at the other man before turning to face me. "Honestly. I am quite surprised that you were accepted into this school. I'm surprised that another student has been forced into this situation - especially one with no skill. Please don't feel offended by this, as class 3-E isn't exactly like normal classes." He tried to explain the best way he could. He shot another glare at the Principal as he spoke his words, and I could feel his blood boiling under his skin. He obviously hated Asano-san with great passion.

 _'Obviously. 3-E is a class room filled with the school's failures. To remind everyone else what will happen if they do focus and study. What else is there?'_ I thought with a small pout crossing my lips, and I sighed softly. I really wasn't sure what he meant. I tried to keep up, but it was difficult. It was obvious he was choosing his words carefully. Making sure not to let out too much information.

I tilted my head, and stared up at him with my large emerald eyes. "Um. Sensei? Why do I have the feeling this class isn't going to be what I expected it to be?" I muttered.

I had a feeling that there was more to this class then meet the eyes. It was not just, well, presenting yourself as a failure to the smarter students. Seeing how my new teacher seemed to relax considerably, or something like that, I really couldn't tell – seemed I hit the nail right on the head.

"I am Karasuma from the Ministry of Defense." Karasuma-sensei finally said, and my eyes widened so much that they began to burn and sting. Why in the world would the ministry of defense be here in a school for?

Suddenly, Asano-san clapped his hands together. I twirled my head at him so fast that it burned the back of my neck. "Danforth-san. I wanted to be the first to welcome you to Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Trust me, I welcome you with open arms."

"Quite recently, the Japanese government have chosen class 3-E to train in _art of assassination_." He smirked widely. I swore I could see fangs poking out of his mouth.

 _'Assassination!'_

Assassins. Were they serious?

Silence filled the air. I felt as if my whole being had been shot by lightning. My fingertips felt numbed, and I blinked slowly. My eyes twitched, and my chest tightened.

 _'Did… Did he just say Assassination? A-As in Assassins?'_ I thought, my lips locked into a tight line and I felt my insides twisted.

Was-Was this a joke? I stared blankly at the Principal. This had to be a prank or something but why would they prank somebody like me? Asano-san looked amused though, so I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. I spun my head around to look at Karasuma-Sensei. Stone-cold seriousness. It was sitting on his face. I couldn't breathe, it felt as if someone was choking me. My heart was racing and all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and wait for someone to save me!

 _'They're not joking! They're serious! It's real!'_

 _'But why!'_

My heart suddenly started raging with pure fear. I am scared. So, very scared. The fear sat on me like a pillow over my mouth and nose. Enough air got by it, allowing my body to keep functioning, but it's crippling all the same. I walked, I talked, I smiled like I always did, but my insides were dying slowly.

There wasn't an adult I know who could handle this, the chance that every day someone their size or bigger could attack them with or without a weapon - but that's what I am told to do. My palms were sweaty and the adrenaline coursing through my system was shutting down my ability to think logically. I wanted to run!

 _'I'm going to be joining a class filled with assassins! I could be-be assassinated at any moment!'_

I stared up at Karasuma-Sensei. My hands twitched, and became clammy as I remembered the time I shook his hand. I could feel numerous callouses on his hands and he had power too, if he wanted to, he could easily crush my hand with his grip. In fact, both could kill me without a second thought! Just what had I walked in to? How did I even get into this school!

How did I get into a class for assassins? I'm not an assassin or anything! In fact, now that I think about it, how did we even get those forms for this school in the first place? Where did we hear about this school? Strangely, I couldn't remember and that scared me beyond compare!

"Ah. Do not fear, Danforth-san. Nobody will hurt you here, you are strictly off-limits. As long as you stay out of the student's way, and don't make trouble, I'm sure you won't make it onto anybody's hit list." Asano-san supplied brightly, too brightly for my liking. I felt my knees buckled underneath me.

"I-I don't suppose I c-can just…just drop out? C-Could I?" I timidly asked.

My voice cracking, and I flinched at my own words. This is just my luck, and it wasn't fair! I just wanted to go to school! To try and study! To be taught! Why did this happen to me?

"Unfortunately, we cannot allow that. This school is a highly classified secret of the government. It's best if we put you where we can keep an eye on you. Imagine the frenzy the public would have if they found out about our school? Hmm?" The Principal spoke with a deep, and dark voice.

I shuddered, and wished I could go and hide. I opened my mouth to protest when the man held his hand out to stop me and he smirked twisty.

"Ah. I know what you'll say; 'I promise I won't tell anybody!' But how can we guarantee that? We really can't." he said, shrugging his shoulders as he walked back around his desk. Returning to his rightful seat.

"I'll be bluntly honest with you, Danforth-san, as it seems you deserve an explanation for this mix-up. It seems that you had accidentally slipped right into our system. Your name is very similar to another transfer student, a real assassin that was to join our school - joining class 3-E therefore you were accepted into our school based on the idea of you being this very student. However, I only found that we made the mistake this morning - by then you already knew of our school and we couldn't allow somebody who found out about this school to walk away freely. If you understand what I mean, Danforth-san?" Asano-san said, lacing his fingers together and leaning forward. Digging his elbows into his desk and cocking his head to the side. He spoke with light, and almost happy tone of voice but yet his eyes shined with something much more deadly.

"Danforth-san. You have already been enrolled into our school. You are now in the system. I do hope you have a pleasant time here with us." He added deeply.

His words made no sense to me. I felt more confused then ever before. _'The Japanese government have chosen class 3-E to train in art of assassination b-but why? Why would they chose to train a class of-of failures? Of rejects? Why do I have to join this class of all things!'_

I gasped for breath. Feeling as if I was short of breath, like there was a thick rope around my throat. I was to attend this school! This school that was filled with training killers, without telling a soul? Without speaking of what Kunugigaoka Junior High School really was? All because they thought I was some other trained assassin that was enrolling into the school? It was too late for me to drop out – definitely now. What am I going to do?  
I'm trapped! Like a mouse! Surrounded by dangerous carnivorous predators!

"Karasuma-san. If you, please?" Asano-san asked. Well, it was more like an order then a request.

Karasuma grunted, his lips twisted and he inhaled sharply. He nodded, but upon his face clearly read 'this isn't over'. He obviously didn't believe the man's excuse for allowing something so dangerous to happen. Either way, the man had no choice but to accept it. He nodded his head once more, and turned away from him.

I was struggling to keep down my tears. I really felt scared and confused. It was truly like me walking straight into some kind of a horror novel. My heart was beating so hard that it hurt! My head felt heavy too. Just what was I going to do? As long as I stay out of everyone's way, I'll be safe? What if I piss somebody off by mistake? Would that person cut my throat? I was honestly terrified by this.

I hardly even realized the man's hand gently taking my shoulder, I only knew I was being led out of the office. I had no idea where we were going, my feet just moved along with the man. I had no choice but to go wherever he wanted me to go. I had to be schooled here. I couldn't even talk to my mum, or grandparents about it! It was forbidden and if I did, I get the feeling it wouldn't end well for me. All I could do was keep quiet and go along with it.

"Danforth-san. Take my word. You'll be perfectly safe here. Trust me. If it makes you feel any better, you'll be placed under my protection while you study here at Kunugigaoka Junior High School."

Karasuma-Sensei uttered out, and I finally snapped out of my thoughts. I blinked furiously, pushing the tears away and sniffling a little. My nose felt stuffy, and my mouth was rather dry, I noted.

Seeing that I wasn't going to reply, the man sighed deeply and rubbed the back of his neck. "Trust me. Your class isn't the best class of assassins there is, but while you're here, you have your teachers to look out for you. You're very safe here."

 _'My teachers?'_ I wondered. How many teachers will I get? Well, he did say he was the one for P.E. I wonder what the other teachers would be like there.

Snapping out my thoughts when I felt a bitter cold breeze passed me. I shivered, and felt my nose twitched with an incoming sneeze. I wanted to sneeze, but held it back. I winced and glanced around myself as we walked. At least it wasn't raining anymore, the sky had begun to clear up. Only a few dark clouds were still visible. "Um. Why are we outside?" I asked out loud. My voice broke somewhat painfully, revealing that I had almost cried but the man paid no attention to it. I turned to look up at him with curiosity.

"Well. The classes for the 3-E students aren't held in the main building. There's another building that holds them. Don't worry, you'll see soon enough." Karasuma explained quietly. He closes his eyes briefly, seeming quite tired. I wonder if it was exhausting, being an assassin.

 _'I-I guess that makes s-sense...3-E is now a class of assassins...'_

Still, I frowned once more and turned my attention to look ahead of myself. I avoided looking at any of the students. It was strange, it was like I was on a brand new planet and the normal humans I had grown accustomed to had transformed into these gruesome creatures.

All fangs and claws, drool dripping from their fangs and hungry burning crimson eyes glowing dangerously. It terrified me. My body felt heavy and every footstep I made felt as if I had thick chains around them. It was like I had a thick and heavy target strapped to my back suddenly. Eyes, those blood thirsty eyes were glued to my body. I watched my feet took steps across the glossy tiles, my dusty canvas sneakers next to the shined pointed-toe leather shoes of passing students.

"Outside?" I asked softly.

I kept my head down, and refused to look around myself any more. My stomach charmed with worry. I might not make it home today! Sorry, Mama…

The professional assassin held his head high, and stared at nothing with a transfixed expression. He had a way of walking that made him seem perpetually in a hurry. His steps weren't long but they were rapid. Like a speed-walker without that odd twisting motion they make.

It really unnerved me. Seeing that he wasn't going to answer me, I kept my head down and followed him quietly. I wondered just where this outdoor class was. It couldn't be far from the main building right? Surely we would get there soon.

Truthfully, I feel like I'm going to die! My legs were burning, as if acid itself had been spilled across my soft sensitive white skin. Even though it was a rather cold and crisped day, I felt hot. Heat licked at my white face and coiled around my limbs like a great hot-blooded serpent.

The ground smoldered and sent up a disorientating haze. Even the birds were silent and the grass shone from the rain but I knew even if I laid in it, the wet grass wouldn't do anything for my sweaty body. Shortness of breath is the first sign. I'm breathing but the air just wouldn't go in, like my lungs are surrounded by metal bands.

I was bleary-eyed, and I really couldn't breathe. It was like there was something down my throat, a fishing hook yanking the breath out of my small body. I feel as though energy was constantly being drained out of me, as though I'm leaking electricity. My tiredness makes me hang limp like wet laundry on a cold still day. I feel like every muscle is giving into gravity.

My heart was beating harshly, and it sent horrible vibrations up my throat. My view kept becoming fuzzy, and my head spun with every footstep I made. I felt as if I was just about to fall to the ground with no more feeling in my muscles. No more strength to keep me up right.

I groaned to myself, I felt gross – disgusting even. My hair lies like a second skin over my cheeks and I look as if I were just caught in a sudden storm, I let myself step off the exercise machine. My legs were empty and there was a rising feeling of nausea from my stomach. In the haze of the afternoon, I could feel the loose shirt start to cling to my back in places that nobody wanted to know about.

Panting deeply, I forced myself to trail after Karasuma-Sensei and I couldn't help but feel resentment towards the man. How could he look so refreshed? After walking all this way? He didn't even look tired! Or sweaty! He looked as good as new even! Seriously, we walked up a bloody mountain! We had even tracked through a forest, and let me tell you – that was one of the scariest forests I've ever seen or been! Deadly snakes, and bridges that could and would just collapse under you!

 _'We're not even near the main building anymore!'_ I realized, glancing back over my shoulder.

I couldn't even see the building anymore; it was hidden by thick trees. I couldn't believe he was serious when he brought me to the trail leading into the forest, but he was the teacher and I forced myself to follow him. This was one messed up school system.

"We're here." Karasuma-Sensei said. Swiftly coming to a stop, and I almost walked right into his back if I didn't stop in time.

My legs instantly gave out on me, and I gasped for breath. My whole body ached, burned all over. I had never walked so much in my whole pitiful life. Why was the school so far from the main building again? Slowly, I raised my head with a groan. My throat felt itchy and dry. Immediately, my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach and my jaw dropped in pure shock. My eyes widened in astonishment, was I seeing things right?

 _'This is my school?'_

I wondered, and turned to glance up at Karasuma-Sensei, to see if this was a joke but his face was stone-blank like before. This was not a joke. This was to be my new school, the school I had to attend with other students, with assassins. This was the building that all Kunugigaoka's failures attended.

It was nowhere as big as the main building. Looking really like a medium sized cottage instead. Made out of wood, that looks like it was beginning to fall apart. Chipping and becoming moldy with every passing season. The steps didn't even look reliable to step on. I was worried that I'd fall straight through if I tried. At least the building had wide windows that let in a lot of sunshine during the summer.

Licking at my lips, I carefully got back to my feet and stretched my sore legs out. I blinked a little, and glanced around myself. I turned to look at the supposed yard of the school. It was grassy, very grassy and overgrown with small stones located about. Sitting quite happily in spots, and I could almost imagine a few poor students tripping over them but as soon as the image entered my mind, I shot it down quickly. What kind of assassin would be so foolish to trip over a mere stone?

"This way Danforth-san." Karasuma-Sensei spoke firmly, and glanced down at me from the corner of his eyes. I blinked slowly and gulped, but nodded nonetheless. Following him up the steps, I was careful enough with my own steps as I swore, one wrong move and I'd fall straight through the wood. It even squealed under my weight.

Inhaling sharply, I followed the tall black haired male up to the door. The wooden building was quiet, not a sound in it and it scared me. In contrast to the main building, it had sounds bouncing off all walls and students were everywhere. While here, I hadn't seen a single student yet, and there wasn't any sound coming throughout the empty corridors? It was rather cold too. I silently followed him, wondering what my class would be like. My classmates – I don't even want to think about it.

"The teachers' lounge?" I mumbled softly.

I looked at the door I stopped in front of. Granted, I couldn't quite read Japanese, but I recognized a few characters. One being 'teacher' so the sign on the door was rather easy to understand. I wonder what kind of teachers are inside, what kind of teachers would be here? Probably the lazy ones, as they don't really do much to teach but then again, Karasuma-Sensei didn't look like the type who would laze around.

Pushing my smoky dark hair out of my face, I inhaled softly and peeked through the tiny gap. I swallowed, before following the man into the room. It was empty, and I frowned. Why was the room empty? Shouldn't there be at least another one or two teachers in here? Or was the class taught by one teacher only?

No, Karasuma-Sensei is a P. E teacher. I frowned in confusion, and then scratched at the side of my head. The room wasn't the biggest, it was quite small in comparison to the one back at my old school. It had a large wooden table in the middle, packed with papers, books and a single old model computer. Four old wooden chairs were placed around the table, and a single window was across from me. Thrown open and letting in salty air.

"Um. Sir?" I meekly asked, ducking my head as I peered up at him nervously. He could easily kill me, and this was the perfect place to do it. No witness and nobody in sight for miles.

Karasuma-Sensei shifted on his weight. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and turned. "Danforth-san. Why don't you sit? I have one more thing to talk to you about, before you can go into your new class." He said with a soft, but firm tone of voice.

A tone that left no room for argument and all I could do was nod mutely, and do what I was told. I sat on one of the wooden chairs. What could he possibly had to tell me?

My brain had enough aching with what I had found out already. I was a mouse now trapped in a large white metal box, trapping me from the outside world. What could beat finding out your new school was a school for future assassins? Or finding out you've been locked up and not allowed out? What could beat the warning of talking and then being killed? I wondered, I was already hung up above a whirlpool – What else could there be?

"Um, Sensei…I already know one secret, I'm not allowed to talk about…I don't think I can handle another…" I finally forced out. I bit at my bottom lip and clenching my knees tightly, pressing my fingers into the hardened surface. My knuckles turning white.

I jumped, jolting on the spot when I felt a hand suddenly be placed upon my head.

"Danforth-san. I know you're confused, and I understand your situation. I do. Trust me, I'm as confused as you are on this mess and I will be looking into it, no matter what excuse the Chairman uses. However, in the meantime, you've got to deal with it now. By being placed into Class E, you are coming into an international secret. I believe I don't have to go over the details of not discussing it with anyone." He said firmly, and I shuddered, nodding my head furiously.

"Now. Despite what the Chairman has said. There will be lessons. English, Math, Science, Geography, History and in your case, Japanese. Furthermore, assassination lessons, you are to sit out and focus solely on your studying." Karasuma-Sensei explained, sighing softly and rubbed the back of his neck slowly.

He was dead serious too, his expression said every word he spoke was nothing but the truth. This man probably never uttered a single joke in his life but it just sounded so unreal. Still I let out a sigh of relief upon not having to join in on these assassination lessons. I honestly don't think I could be a good assassin - at all!

The professional assassin suddenly arched his back and crossed his arms behind said back. His shoulders raised then lowered. "Danforth-san. Your teacher has already been informed of your situation and has agreed to help you solely on your studying only. He has also agreed to keep you perfectly safe while you're at this school."

I tilted my head thoughtfully. How can the teacher already know, when it only happened this morning? I didn't see anybody on the way up to the school? I parted my lips, to question about this mysterious teacher and what this had got to do with another international secret, when suddenly the room became incredibly cold. A gush of wind blew into the room, through the open window sending papers flying everywhere. I felt a chill ran down my spine, and I yelped loudly. The room wailed in response to something entering the room.

Before I could even make sound, bright lemon coloured tentacles hovered around my shoulders. I blinked at them before I lifted my head to find a large round alien-like face grinning down at me.

My body flared up, and my eyes grew so wide that the surrounding skin burned and my jaw dropped in pure fear and surprise. Embarrassingly, I let out a squeal of a scream and leaped to my feet; tripping over them and landing against the wall with a loud thundering thud. My heart was pounding, and I gasped for a breath. Just staring with unmoving eyes. I gazed up at the creature, wiggling side to side; its long tentacles moving through the air all around itself.

"W-W-W-W-W-What?" I squealed out.

I couldn't even form any words coherently.

Just what was that? Was it real? Or was I just seeing things?

Maybe I had eaten something that messed my vision up or something? Either way, there was a large yellow octopus-like alien in front of me.

Almost dancing within the air across from me, a large happy-go-lucky grin sat upon his face. I-Is that why...3-E was chosen to be trained?

 _"Danforth-san. Meet your teacher…Koro-sensei."_

* * *

 _My first chapter! Done!_

 _Hope you all enjoyed it! Please comment and favourite it~_

 _And thank you so much for reading!_

 _Nya~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone! This is the final chapter that needed to be edited! YAY! So chapter 3 and on-ward will be all new works!_

 _Old readers - re-reading it! Now you won't get confused :) New readers, I hope you enjoy it! Haha~_

 _Couples: Nagisa/OC and Karma/OC. Nagisa/OC/Karma_

 _A big - massive thank you to my wonderful beta:_ ** _ShiroNekoIsMe_** _for looking over this! Nya~ Thank you!_

 _I do not own Assassination Classroom at all! If I did, Nagisa and Karma would have got it on by now :)_

 _ENJOY!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Shiota Nagisa**_

 _My teacher?_

"What?"

With blank eyes, I just stared at the thing. Swiftly a yellow tentacle wrapped tightly around my wrist and gave me a small shake; like he was giving me a hand-shake, or _tentacle_ -shake to be precise.

"Ah! Otto Danforth! It's a pleasure to meet you! I've heard so much about you. I'll be honest, I was surprised that such a mix up had occurred with the system of our grand school but I'm sure everything will work out fine! Don't worry, my students are all stand up kids, they won't dare to harm a hair on your head!" he chirped in a high pitched, happy toned voice.

It sent a chill ran down my spine, and I felt my lips twitched as I looked up at him. He may have had two tentacles around my hand, but he had many other tentacles wiggling around.

"K-Koro-Sensei?" I repeated slowly, and still, blankly.

My voice trailing off at the end, and my nose twitched like never before. I had the urge to reach up and poke him, to see if the male creature was really in front of me. Standing there happily with that grin filling my view. The creature let out such delightfulness when I muttered his name, so much that his face turned a dusty pinkish colour.

My eyes flickered up at him. Even though I was still terrified out of my wits, after all there was an alien creature in front of me. My apparent teacher no less. However, watching his face turn another colour – a colour I quite liked a lot in fact, I couldn't help the bubble of amazement forming within my stomach. I looked up at him in awe. Like something out of some amazing sci-fi with aliens in it kind of movies.

Koro-Sensei, if it was anymore possible, widened his grin. His brightly coloured tentacles floating and wriggling around him before twirling towards me. I let out a mute yelp as the pudgy custard silk tentacle bounced against my face, poking me in the cheek. I couldn't move. My legs were stuck still as if I had glue on them. Chaining me to the ground.

"Nee? It seems my beauty has struck him voiceless~" Koro-Sensei cooed out brightly, and happily.

He giggled to himself as his large, round face became even pinker than before. Totally smitten with the idea that his new student was enchanted by him. The new teacher. He let out a coo-like sound, and tapped many tentacles together.

Karasuma-Sensei sighed loudly, and rubbed his forehead. He shook his head, and crossed his arms tightly over his chest, his hands twisting unseemly. "Danforth-san. Do not be swayed by his unruly appearance." He grunted out.

I pinched my lips together as it seemed to strike my new teacher in the chest. His round face gaining that strange yellow tint once again and he whined about Karasuma-Sensei being unfairly mean to him.

"Listen. That creature – "He began, only to be cut off by the bright yellow octopus teacher.

"Koro-Sensei!" Said creature interrupted in his happy and wild voice.

Karasuma-Sensei grumbled, and plainly ignored the creature. Brushing off his childish comment with a roll of his narrowed eyes. "You've seen the moon, yes? On the contrary to popular belief, it was no way near a natural occurrence as the many scientists and newspeople have led you to belief. It was in fact, this creature's doing." He said, closing his eyes and nodding a little to the none-human person in the room.

I might be wrong, but Koro-Sensei seemed bubblier than before at the comment. He seemed to bounce a little on the spot, giggling and chuckling to himself. Somewhat proud of his work. Either way, I felt as if I had been shot with surprise. I couldn't believe what was revealed by the dark-haired man. I glanced at my new teacher and frowned.

"He also fully intends to destroy planet Earth next. March next year in fact." Karasuma-Sensei added plainly and I felt myself becoming numb to the bone.

My mouth moved like a fish. So, that's the secret! This thing, Koro-Sensei had the power to destroy the world with everything else.

My face fell faster than a corpse in cement boots. In that instant my skin became graded, my mouth hung with lips slightly parted and my eyes were as wide as they could stretch. My brain felt like it was having a meltdown. I was clammy and there was the glisten of a cold sweat breaking on my forehead.

My eyes were as wide as if someone had came to deliver the fatal blow. The scene was quite unbelievable, shocking really. My mind was sent reeling, unable to comprehend or process the images that were being relayed by my eyes. I looked away from the man, then looked back to see if his face had changed into something similar to joking. It didn't. He was being as serious as he had been all day. I found my fingers jumping rhythmically, as if in spasm.

It was like - staring had become our only form of communication.

It was a contest of sorts and winning came with a price. My new teacher wouldn't look at me so much as through me, like my head was transparent and he was fascinated by an object two inches behind my skull. His tiny beady eyes turned my stomach every bit as badly as meeting a stranger after dark. I could just silently stared in pure fear, and worry.

Anxiousness bore its fangs through my veins. Was it reasonable to have such a thing in a school? Sure it may be for an assassination class, but a school with students nonetheless. What's to stop him from just levelling the whole campus? Moving on? Why is he even waiting a year before destroying the whole world? I don't understand what was happening.

"Nyurufufu~ do not worry Otto Danforth~ until next year, I will protect you with my life! Nothing dangerous will fall upon you while you're my student! We will work heavily on your studies!" Koro-Sensei eagerly spoke, happily and giddily as ever.

Karasuma-Sensei made a low sound. Something crossed between a sigh, and a grumble. "3-E, has been given a mission, a mission to terminate his life before that time comes. During class, they will try all sorts of different tactics to kill him. Do not worry, even if you are hit by a knife or bullet it will not kill you. It will not even hurt you." He explained, and I stared at him in surprise. Snapping my head around to look up at him, moving my head so fast that my neck burned.

 _'It wouldn't hurt me…at all?'_ I wondered. Feeling my head becoming light, and filled with questions. Why wouldn't it hurt me? If they are trying to, well, assassinate him. To kill him, wouldn't the weapons hurt me as well? Surely they would, if they were used to kill him after all?

Seeing my confusion, Koro-Sensei danced side to side eagerly. Twisting to hover next to Karasuma-Sensei. "Hm. You see, those normal annoying earth made weapons that you humans so like to use... They don't hurt me at all!" he let out an eager giggle, face contorting into a smug-like expression. His lemon tentacles waving around him as he bounced. His words seemed to make Karasuma-Sensei more annoyed however.

"Hm. We have custom made weapons. Ones that I am not at liberty to discuss with you how we got them. All you need to know is that they will hurt him but not you, a human being. These weapons were designed to work only on the one and only Korosensei." Karasuma-Sensei finished.

A gasp ripped from my lips, my eyes widened and I jolted on the spot. Within a blink of an eye, Karasuma-Sensei spun around, holding an object that blurred within the air. He thrusted towards Koro-Sensei, trying to embed it into the octopus's body, however the creature easily avoided it by calculating and careful movement. Disappearing into thin air and reappearing briefly.

Karasuma-Sensei tried desperately to strike the other, but failed over and over before he was hunched over out of breath, holding what looked like a plastic green knife with white writing on.

My mouth opened, ready to response with whatever. I really had no idea what I was about to say, my mouth moved on its own and just as my voice-box had begun to form any words, a shrilly bell sound echoed throughout the room. A familiar bell that reverberated everywhere, bouncing off the walls. Was that the school bell? Signalling the start of the lesson?

"AH! Morning bell! We must be off now, Danforth! Or we'll be late!" Koro-Sensei bellowed out happily, and proudly. His tentacles swaying around his body, and I gasped as one wrapped around my waist. Twisting firmly and tightly, yanking me off of the ground within one split second. I felt as if wind slammed into my face, and my body shook uncontrollably.

 _'He's goofy!'_ Was the only thing that crossed my mind as my head rocked side to side.

My body felt numb from how fast I had been moving. I've never been transported so fast in my whole life. My body swayed with the movement like that of a train carriage, a lazy and understated rocking motion.

Shaking my head, I let out a soft puff of air and sniffled. I pushed back the soft raven hair out of my face, and blinked my green eyes. Carefully, Koro-Sensei placed me back onto my feet and I glanced around myself.

I turned my eyes up to look at the sign above the wooden table in front of me. I stared at the writing on the sign, trying to read it – I wasn't aware of my lips slowly mouthing the words as my brain tried to understand what was written.

"Hehe~ don't worry. We'll focus on your Japanese!" Koro-Sensei spoke up happily.

I glanced up at him before my eyes turned back to the classroom. So, this is where I will be sitting for the rest of the year, and maybe next year if Korosensei doesn't blow it up first, that is. My heart sped up, and I felt nervous. The hairs on my body stood on end as I thought of what was on the other side of the door.

My class. My new class filled with monsters. Blood thirsty monsters that will become murders. I could almost feel the fear on my tongue at the thought of them. Assassins waited on the other side, ready to gut me like a fish within seconds.

I could already see their faces. Those blood red eyes, and wide mouths with sharp teeth, ready to swallow me whole if given the chance.

In a flash of shock and dread, I twitched awake and I was short of breath. My stomach burst with pain, aching and throbbing. My hands shook, and I gripped my sweater tightly. My legs buckled underneath me and pressed together. I felt the panic rising like a cluster of spark plugs in the pit of my stomach. Tension grew in my face and limbs, my mind replaying sickening images of a cold-born killer.

My breathing became more rapid, shallower. The thoughts were accelerating inside my head. I wanted them to slow down so I can breathe but they wouldn't. My breaths came in gasps and I felt like I would black out. My heart was hammering inside my chest like it belonged to a rabbit running for its skin.

The room spun and I squatted on the floor, trying to make everything slow to something my brain and body could cope with. I felt so sick and just as I was about to fall apart, break… I felt a warm and soft touch my shoulders.

My large eyes filled with tears, ready to run down my cheeks, I let out a soft whimper and snapped my head up.

Korosensei smiled kindly back at me. He made a gentle _'nee~_ ' between his thick yellow lips and with his tentacles, he eased me to my feet, gently rubbing my back to help through my panic attack. Sure, he was supposed to be the world's deadliest killer, but I couldn't help but feel calmer than before.

"Fear is part of being human, Otto, it's the precursor to bravery. We need it, it wakes us up to what needs to be done. So, feel it, own it, and let it ignite your thoughts." Koro-Sensei spoke softly. His voice filled my head with emotion and kindness. It was then, that I couldn't believe he was what Karasuma-Sensei had described him as was.

Koro-Sensei turned to the door leading me to our class, and hummed softly. "They say, ' _There is nothing to fear but fear itself,'_ yet in our world that isn't true. Many things are worse than fear. The truth, for me, in those words are a warning that fear can change who we are inside, make us compromise where we should stand firm. Is our love for one another only in our 'anthems' or do we mean it? Would we feed the hungry? Would we home the homeless? If not, why not? What do we fear that keeps us from being the angels of ours better natures? Who puts that fear in our hearts and minds? Ourselves." He said strongly, feeling as if he believed his words truly.

"Otto-kun~ just remember, they may be assassins, but they're humans first!" he proudly stated. Turning to me once more, and gleefully chuckling.

I swallowed thickly as I stared up at him, slowly running his words through my mind. I inhaled softly, and shivered a little. Quietly considering his words, they're humans first?

"Sensei. You're truly one of a kind." I mumbled out.

With as much bravery I could muster up, I reached out and gripped the wooden handle of the door. My shoulders hunched, and I gripped it tightly. I breathed deeply, and finally pulled the door open. Walking in nervously.

Koro-Sensei magically appeared in front of me. His bright yellow tentacles dancing around him as he spun to his spot behind his desk. His large grin taking up his face, and I slowly walked in after him.

My heart hammering against my ribcage, and making my head throbbed. My nostrils flared, and I wet my lips. I came to a stop next to the desk, and clenched my eyes shut tightly before I meekly turned to face the class. My new class.

Like a mouse, walking into a room filled with hungry predators. All their eyes glued to my form, running up and down my body. Taking in my features and everything. I wondered if they knew the truth about me. Nobody said anything about me being a secret really, just that I had to keep quiet about the class and Korosensei. I can't imagine the effort everyone has to put into harming him.

I kept my eyes low and Koro-Sensei introduced me. My chest tightened, and my stomach flipped. I shivered a little, and finally lifted my head to look at my classmates.

Immediately, I felt small. Demons. They filled the room, with large slit eyes and large mouth filled to the brim with fangs all dripping with blood-lust saliva. I almost let out a cry. My shoulders hunched so much that they were aching. Demon-like wings flapped, and long cored like tails flickered side to side. Shrieks and screams filled my head.

Three or more rows of teeth, each as sharp as a dagger, nose the size of a baked potato, dripping with gelatinous yellow streaked snot, skin a sallow green, flaking around the eyes and nose; four protruding eyes and bulbous eyes, nails like a saber tooth tiger's. Fangs glinting over rubbery pale gums, ears on stalks, stench of halitosis breath, hands the size of garbage bin lids, fifteen feet tall, small lumpy bald head with mottled grey skin, legs like the trunk of an ancient oak, feet like sprawling roots lashing around as the monster advances, roars like the sound of a thousand nightmarish ghouls, grinned menacingly.

The monsters were a pack of predators. Their frontal eyes were better than any hawk and their teeth sharper than steak knives. They moved in the shadows until their victim was in reach and then the tentacles would shoot out and pull them into their mouth. For the most part they didn't even have time to call out and all one could hear was the crunching of bones.

Monsters, in all shapes and sizes sat in rows. Heads crocked, and long tongues slipping between their cracked and scaly large lips. Their body becoming shadowy, with mass of tangled limbs, each one crossed over another. There was hardly any light was in the room, making them scarier and bigger than normal. The only way to describe the monsters was a bipedal complete absence of light.

It wasn't just blackness, it was nothing at all. He casted no shadow, made no noise and gave off no odour, but if he targeted you he would seize you by the neck and jump into the air so that he could not be followed. The rest of what we knew was guess work from the remains of his victims. He seemed to eat them like a delicacy. The bones appear to be gnawed with small razor sharp teeth and they are left lined up in order of size, very neatly.

My heart beating erratically, I clenched my eyes shut and dug my nails into the palms of my hands. Panic filled my body, and I wanted nothing more than spinning on the balls of my feet and retreat back the way I came in, running away with my tail between my legs. I couldn't do this! Just what am I thinking! Seriously! I should have fought harder to leave – to drop out of this damn school! It would truly be the end of me! I just knew it!

 _'Otto-kun~ just remember. They may be assassins, but they're humans first.'_

I froze. The rushing, hot blood in my veins freezing and I felt my stomach swiftly stop launching. Koro-Sensei's words echoed through my head, like gravity had sucked all my fear and worry out through my legs, I felt oddly calm all of a sudden, and my body relaxed.

Gradually, my eyes slid open. I looked up once again, and unlike last time, my breath got caught in my throat for a complete other reason than fear. The sunlight came all at once - not a steady dawn or a trickle of rays. It came like the switching on of search lights from a chopper, violent and harsh. Streaming through the windows bringing the room to life. Chasing away the shadows of my mind, and revealing what was really in front of me.

Soon after the vibrant summer rays have begun to warm the day there is a shrill sound, a whistle of a breeze and a burst of bird singing came from the many open windows. The air became sweeter; birds softened the dawn with their chorus; I breathed more deeply as if permission had been bestowed. Already the greyness was gone, evaporated as fast as desert rain, and the heat of the day can already be felt. It was bright. It was the kind of brightness that seared into your retinas making you close them for fear of going blind; a brightness that would make fresh snow look grey and dull.

Many brightly coloured eyes gazes up at me kindly – some more kindly than others. It was so bright, and warm. The students, they melted from the monsters and demons to normal human looking children. Smiles and grins were plastered on their faces. Looking happily up at me in wonder and curiosity. Unlike the students I saw back in the main building, they all looked relaxed and laid back.

Most of them didn't even wear the full uniform, few favourite pale yellow sweaters while others didn't bother with blazers at all and simply walked around with a jacket. A few wore other smartly attire, and I could just about spot one or two students wearing the full uniform.

I felt no fear, no mulishness or even anger from any of them. Instead, I felt waves of giddiness and eagerness. Curiosity on their faces, ready to get to know me. It was strange. Normally when a new student appeared, he or she was, well, a nobody. No one would want to get to know them or make friends. I felt stunned as I stared at them all.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Koro-Sensei moved to stand next to me. He waved his tentacles in the air and placed one onto my shoulder.

"Everyone! This is Otto Danforth! He came here straight from Italy! Isn't that exciting? Now before any of you ask, Otto-kun is not an assassin, so please look after him!" he bellowed out loudly, in a careless voice and I felt as if my whole body suddenly lost the ability to stand.

My throat became dry, and I just stared at nothing. _'Talk about throwing me to the sharks!'_ I thought to myself.

My face paled and I let out a sigh. Especially as I felt all those eyes drilling into me. They may not look like demons and monsters, but they might as well be now! I take back everything I thought of Korosensei! He's the worst teacher I've ever had!

"Now Otto-kun. Why don't you sit there, behind Nagisa-kun?" Korosensei finished brightly, and gave me a small push forward.

I found my legs moving anyway. Not that I know who this Nagisa-kun was, really. I just found myself walking to the only spare seat in the wave of students. I suppose the only good thing was that Korosensei didn't seat me next to that scary student in the farthest back to the left.

The one with different coloured hair, brown on blonde. He looked as if he would kill me as soon as I sit down. I gulped, and returned my attention to my feet and bit at my bottom lip harshly. Everyone turned their heads to look at me as I passed, but I kept my head down. Simply mentally thinking up ways of avoiding everyone at breaks.

As soon as I sat, I wanted to slam my head into the desk – especially when I found out I am pretty much right in the middle. My hands shook a little, as I gripped my knees underneath my desk. I only woke from my thoughts when I heard the bell rang for break and my heart leaped into my throat.

"Danforth-san?"

I blinked furiously, feeling my cheeks flushed, I lifted my head to find the student in front of me had turned to face me. He looked to be slightly shorter than myself. His curls were a beautiful shade of soft powdery blue, and framed his face cutely, with the strangely long locks pulled back into twin ponytails. A few loose locks fluttered above his head sweetly. He had a pair of large, round sea-blue eyes that glowed and sparkled as the sunlight caught them. His skin was paper white, milky white to be exact, with a round face, and a well-defined chin and nose. Like myself, he had cherry red lips which were pulled into a kind and friendly smile.

"Danforth-san?" the boy repeated, his voice gentle and soft. Kind of girlish in thought. He tilted his head and I felt my cheek darkened slightly, but I nodded to him slowly. He wore a simply clean white button up shirt, with a tie and vest. It suited him.

Forcing myself to sit up straight, I didn't want to upset any of them. I couldn't really defend myself, not against them. They've most likely been training to fight since they could walk.

"U-Um, yes?" I finally bit out, my voice breaking a little as I spoke. How mortifying. I turned brighter red from embarrassment.

"Ohhh! He talks!" another voice cut in happily, I turned my head to find a girl sitting next to the boy.

She smiled widely at me, and winked happily. She had silky lush forest hair pulled back into a pair ponytails too, only they seemed to feather along either sides of her head, and made her eyes stand out beautifully. Unlike the others in the room, she wore the full female uniform.

I flushed brightly at her, and ducked my head. "Um. Sorry." I breathed out awkwardly.

Really, what could I say to them? I had no idea what to say to my new neighbours! How am I supposed to make a good conversation with them? Honestly? I'm totally, and completely screwed here. Like shit.

"You don't need to apologize." The boy laughed sheepishly, his soft voice low and gentle as before. I looked back at him to find him lightly rubbing the side of his face with his finger. What did he had hairbands around his wrists for? I wonder why he decided to keep his hair long, if he was just going to tie it back. But then again, he did look pretty cute with them tied up like that.

The girl nodded next to him, and got on her feet. She walked closer to me and smiled widely. "We just wanted to introduce ourselves really. I'm hoping we could be friends?" she asked happily, her voice was rather shrill to be honest, but she seemed like a real nice person.

"Friends?" I repeated slowly, and blinked once. I never thought of befriending the assassins. All I ever thought of them were the ones from books and movies. They really did seemed like normal human. Hm?

Nodding her head excitedly, the girl clapped her hands together and almost bounced on her feet. "Yeah! Then, we can get donuts after together!" she squealed happily, and grinned as she seemed to fall into a daydream about what I could only describe as being sugary sweets from how she kept muttering many kinds of snacks.

"My god, Kaede. Can't you not think with your stomach for once?" a playful voice interrupted, and a girl with long lush blonde hair walked up.

Her blue eyes were filled with amusement as she looked at the green haired girl. Even chuckling along with her, and shaking her head while she was at it. She walked with another boy behind her. This boy had orange hair that was messy and kind of stuck up in places.

The girl, Kaede, smiled bashfully and shrugged her shoulders. "I just can't help it. I think of all those snacks and I simply melt." She said proudly.

"Oh we know. You've coned us out of many snacks." The orange haired boy said as an afterthought, but he smiled nonetheless at her before turning to look at me with his hands in his pockets. He grinned widely and kindly. "Ah! I'm Hiroto Maehara!"

The girl with blonde hair blinked, before gasping. She laughed awkwardly, and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh right. I didn't introduce myself yet, did I? My name is Rio Nakamura!" she said happily, before slamming her hands on my desk which caused me to yelp and shudder. "So! You're really from Italy, right? What's it like there? Is it as they say in the magazines? Aren't the beaches just to die for? What about the dresses and foods and drinks!"

My mouth opened and shut, as I tried to process everything she said. She said them so fast, that it almost sounded like a mix of many words. Before I could say a word, another student spoke up with an apologetic chuckle.

"Guys. You're suffocating him." It was a gentle voice, yet firm and edgy.

Another boy, the one sitting next to me and smiled at me when I turned to look at him. As soon as he spoke, everyone seemed to leap a step away from me. Well, everyone but the bluenette, he didn't move from his seat nor did he bother moving at all but strangely he was scribbling something down in a small notebook before putting it away and turned to look at the new student – me.

The boy next me, he seemed as nice and friendly as everyone else. With syrup hair that framed his large amber eyes, pale pink lips pulled into a smile.

"Ah. Sorry about them. My name is Tomohito Sugino. We tend to get a bit over excited when somebody new joins our class. Some people don't understand the meaning of personal space." He chuckled, and I glanced up at Rio to see her flush a little while Hiroto snickered.

"Yeah, and Rio. I doubt he knows anything about dresses." Hiroto snorted, and dodged the sudden punch she tried to land on him. He laughed and shoved his hands into his pockets with a grin upon his face.

"It's okay, really…" I finally spoke after a few seconds of trying to form the right words. My eyes flickered up to look at their faces, taking in all their different faces.

They all seemed so nice. "I'm just…a little scared to be around trained assassins…" I admitted and nervously tapped my fingers together.

There was a moment of silence, and I felt panic ran through my body. Had I upset them? Had I said something I shouldn't have? But just as I was about to ask, laughter spilled out from them. I gasped, and snapped my head around to look at Kaede. Watching as she giggled uncontrollably.

"Oh! He called us _trained assassins_!" she laughed out loudly, her cheeks puffed out and painted a bright pink colour. Making her look adorable. She sniffled, and whipped her eyes as she looked down at me.

Feeling as if I had missed the joke, I clocked my head to the side, and pouted. "Um. Y-You're not?" I forced out my lips. My hands clenching together, and I licked at my lips.

Hiroto shook his head, with a grin. "God, no. Maybe someday we will be. But for now, we're just learning the basics. You don't need to be scared of us – although that's pretty cute!" he teased, and I frowned, my eyes narrowing up at him. I didn't like to be teased.

"Oh my god! You're so cute!" Rio squealed out, and Kaede nodded in agreement. I let out a small whine. Just wishing that the ground would open up and swallow me whole. So, I could die in peace.

Tomohito rests his head against his hand, and eyed me briefly. He had baseball wristbands on. He played baseball? I made a wild guess. "Nee. If, you're not an assassin, how did you ended up in this class?" he asked out of curiosity. Everyone's eyes lit up, and they looked at me in awe. Eagerly awaiting my reply.

"… That's what I'd like to know too." I muttered lowly under my breath. I shook my head and looked up meekly.

"Um well. The Principal said there had been a mistake in the system and it was too late to change it, or something like that. It's really confusing and complicated. Basically, they thought I was somebody else and accepted me into the school. Only to find out I wasn't this assassin but by then, I already found out about class 3-E, therefore I couldn't leave and….I really don't know anymore!" I sighed deeply, and grumbled. Sagging in my chair, with my head down.

"Oh, that's rough." Rio commented after, and I peeked up through my hair to see sympathy on their faces.

Kaede nodded her head, and frowned deeply. "I can't imagine that happening to me. Going to a school to learn, only to find out it wasn't a normal school and to be trapped in it. It must be terrifying." She gasped out, and rubbed her arms.

"Yeah. Sounds like some wacky plot from one of those cheesy television movies my Mum watches." Hiroto added, with a grin while Rio rolled her eyes at him for being so insensitive.

I didn't really listen much after. I just stared at them with wide, unmoving eyes. Watching as they all laughed, and joked, and played around. They're all so bright and happy. It was strange. I stared at them in disbelief. There was no way they were assassins, they looked, and well they didn't look like cold-blooded murderers. Could they really be able to hold a knife up, or shoot somebody? I wasn't sure.

It was then that I felt my stomach flipped. I turned my head when I felt eyes on me. I blinked a little, to find the bluenette staring at me. It was a little odd, and strange considering I was sitting right behind him. But as soon as I turned my eyes onto him, he smiled at me sweetly. His blue locks bouncing around his head, and flickering side to side. I stared at the two ponytails, and felt my hands twitched with urge.

I couldn't look away, watching as the two fluffy looking blue puffs of hair bounced with every movement he made. Smiling kindly, and speaking in return to somebody.

I just stared. I suppose I may have been a bit of a creep, hell if he noticed he had labelled me as creepy but strangely he didn't or if he did, he simply ignored it. I just couldn't look away. At first, it was rather cute but now that I could get a proper look, even I had to admit it was adorable as hell.

Suddenly, the boy laughed. His shoulders hunched up, and his little nose wiggled as he laughed. The lush sky curls bouncing above him, looking as if they stood up on end briefly and fluttered back into a pair of small waterfalls.

My hands twitched, and-and what the hell was I doing? It was like I had no control over my body whatsoever. That it was moving without my permission as I suddenly found myself leaning forward. My hand wiggled with urge, and I reached out. My fingers curled around the pair of fluffy-like curls, and patted them with wide eyes. Watching as they bounced back into position.

"Holy. They're like cat ears."

I froze. My whole body becoming numb with shock, and my mouth gaped. It took me awhile before I realized those words had came from my own mouth. It was my voice, along with that annoying Italy accent I had. Embarrassment crossed my face, and I was incredibly mortified with what I just did.

 _'D-Did I really just say that?'_

I couldn't believe I had lost myself and blurted out the first thing that came to my mind. Talk about first impressions! My face had become bright red from shame, and I hunched my shoulders trying to sink in the chair. I just wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole. I could feel many eyes on me, just staring at me with-with, well, I had no idea but I'm sure it wasn't positive?

The blue haired boy's face had turned bright crimson, so red that his face almost rivalled a tomato. His wide sapphire orbs quivered, nervously and anxiously avoiding looking at me or anybody else. I must have really embarrassed him. It was rather awkward, and the boy sheepishly kept his head down.

I almost let out a sob at my own stupidity. I had screwed up on my first day, and ruined any potential good first impressions. "S-Sorry…" I forced out in a low voice.

"Oh! I've never noticed that before!" Kaede squealed out, before twirling up to the boy. Her small body practically blurring as she moved towards the fidgeting boy and grabbed a hold of adorable silk admiral coloured pony-tails and wiggled them within her air. "They're so kitty-like!"

Rio laughed, and leaped up next the green haired girl. "Oh! You're so right! They're so adorable!"

The boy wheezed, and shook his head furiously. He tried to slap their hands away with an even darker ruby face. I swore I could see little stream of steam coming from his ears. "C-Come on guys." He whined out, and pouted even more – frowning.

I wanted to apologize again. Just staring at his face made me feel even guiltier, especially as more girls begun to flutter around him eager to see his cat-like ponytails. All of which muttering about never noticing that before. My lips twitched, read to spread and form the words of apologies when an arm was slug around my shoulders and I was yanked to the side. Crushing my body against theirs.

"Whoa, Otto! You're really one of a kind!" Hiroto bellowed out with laughter, his eyes twinkling in pure amusement.

He grinned widely at me and I just stared blankly. I had no idea what to say in return, and so, I just nodded my head mutely.

Eventually, Koro-Sensei resumed class. It wasn't really hard, but then again I wasn't really sure how difficult lessons would be. I would, no I know that classes from an assassin school would have to be a hundred times harder than the normal school which was more than scary but class 3-E, I didn't expect much for our classes. Well, that was before I met my new teacher.

Even though I didn't get much of a taste of Koro-Sensei's lessons but from today, I found his class to be rather challenging and pretty fun. However, Korosensei made it apparent to everyone to prepare themselves for tomorrow. Well apart from myself, everyone else had to prepare themselves in hopes of completing their mission while for myself, he told me to study for tomorrow as my personal lessons were going to start. I'd admit it, I almost soiled myself at the mere thought of it. And so, lessons for that day came to an end.

The day was over. Finally, I felt so relieved. I just wanted to go home, and hide away underneath my blankets. What a day to experience.

It was the one of the worse days I've ever had. I swore, I could feel the tiredness in my bones.

Finally, I crawled out of my thoughts and let out a soft hum. Blinking a little, and getting to my feet carefully as to not hit the back of my chair. Everyone else had already begun to pair off, ready to make their way home and I was about to go too until I realized something.

 _'How do I leave? Do I have to go to back the way I came? To the main building?'_ I thought in a panic, my legs buckled a little and I bit at my bottom lip. Surely there was an easier way to get down this mountain, right?

I glanced up at the students. Should I ask somebody? My insides twisted at the thought of it, and it makes me shudder. No. No. I've already made a bad first impression, I'd rather not make it worse. It was already as mortifying the first time. I groaned to myself, and rubbed my head at the thought of how I had acted around my new classmates. Maybe, I should just follow everyone else?

"Otto-san? Are you alright?" I jumped in surprise, and snapped my head up to find the student that sits next to me. His amber eyes blinked at me, and he tilted his head to the side. "You look…panicky."

 _'Tomohito Sugino?'_ I thought. Was that his name? I wasn't really sure. I've heard so many names and it was really difficult to keep up with them. Still, this could be my chance! My chance for help! So I tried to ask, only for nothing to come out my mouth. Oh my god! My life sucked! Somebody up there must really hated my guts.

Suddenly the brunette chuckles, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh. That's right. Karasuma-Sensei brought you here from the main building right? So, you probably don't know the proper way down." He said kindly, and I nodded my head furiously. Great! I'm a mute now! Just perfect!

Tomohito nodded his own head followed by a hum. "Ah. You can walk with us." He said, turning around and slugging his bag over his shoulder.

"Oh, thank you." I forced out, and bowed my head like I've seen many people do in thanks.

Still, I was a little confused about what he meant, either way I was truly thankful. I blinked at the back of his head. _'Us? Who's us?'_ I wondered, trailing behind him and looking around ourselves in wonder. Trying to spot any student that would be walking with us.

I felt my whole body pause. Stomping to a stop right behind Tomohito, and stared in complete distress. Immediately guilt and sorrow erupted through my body, and I whined a little. There standing across from me, obviously waiting for the brunette was that very same student that I had humiliated beyond compare earlier today.

Large crystal eyes stared at me innocently, and his cheeks became pink. He looked away uneasily, and nipped at his bottom lip. I wanted to say something, and my mouth began to move to voice my thoughts before I thought against it and shook it off.

Tomohito feeling the tension between the bluenette and I, glanced at us alternatingly but decided to not get involved. He understood both of our dilemma. He could taste the awkwardness between us, but chose not to say anything. Instead, he walked ahead of us, and I took extra care to look at our surroundings. Taking in everything we passed.

I did not want to get lost up here. I could almost imagine what would happen if I did. I would disappear into the woods and never to be seen again! Killed by snakes or something!

I can see it now! Student killed by wild beasts! Or maybe the outside world would never find out about me? It was possible. I shivered as the images filled my head, I did not want to think about it. I was starting to seriously freak myself out.

"T-Thank you so much!" I said, forcing the words out and flinching as my voice cracked. Ultimately we reached to the bottom of the mountain, and the three of us had come to a stop by the gates. This was also where we were to split up – thank god!

Tomohito sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah. No problem." He grinned widely, his cheek slightly flushed pink.

I bowed to Tomohito to show my gratitude, and the taller student smiled at me. After a quick snip of words, I sheepishly laughed and nodded my head to whatever he said. It was best that I agree with everything he said, rather than disagreeing. I only let out a breath of relief as he began to walk in the opposite direction of me.

He waved over his shoulder, with a cheesy grin.

"See you later Otto-san." He smiled widely.

Still, I was relieved he was gone. I had a faint idea of where I was, and where I had to go – the train station. Now I had to take an hour long trip home – I was just looking forward to it. Actually, I was pretty eager to go home. It had been a long and tiring day.

"Um. O-Otto-san?" a soft and gentle voice peeped up from behind me.

Shocked, I spun around to look at the person waiting patiently behind me. I blinked furiously, and my face lit up like a candle. Had I really forgotten about him? He had walked down with Tomohito and I a few minutes ago. Still, his large blue eyes flickered – blinking innocently up at me.

Well, this might be better than anytime. Inhaling sharply, and throwing myself forward. I bowed as low as I could, making my back arch as I bend forward. "I'm sorry about what happened in class just now." I blurted out, clenching my eyes shut tightly. My hands were cold, and clammy – twitching against my lap.

"Really. I am." I added, and winced to myself. What if he didn't want to accept it?

Silence. A pause filled inside my head, and my chest tightened with anxiousness. Slowly, I opened one of my eyes, and looked up at the boy. Looking at him in the face, only to find him smiling at me in amusement.

"You take the train as well, right? To the South?" he asked sweetly.

His little blue tuffs of hair fluttering from a surprisingly warm breeze that blew between the two of us. He looked rather cute, not that I'd admit that to anyone - after all, the dude was a... well... dude.

I stared at him in confusion, my eyebrows pulling together and I tilted my head in wonder. "Um. Yes, that's right." I said.

How did he even know that? I didn't recall telling anybody about how I came to school today and most likely would have to for the rest of the year. 'Just perfect…' I wonder if he knew how creepy that sounded. Especially since it's coming from somebody as cute as him? A devil with an angel face?

"I take that train too. We could take it together, if you like?" He asked. His eyes flashing awkwardly, and timidly. He laughed sheepishly.

I blinked a little, and scratched the back of my head. _'It's that easy, huh?'_ I thought. Was it really that easy to earn forgiveness from someone or at least as I hoped so? Hey. It might be nice to talk with somebody and travel with somebody else for that one long hour in the morning and afternoon. Perhaps? Maybe, I don't know.

I couldn't help but smile. "Um. Sure, that would be, um, good." I said nervously. I nodded my head in agreement as I stuttered my words a little.

The boy smiled. It was as if he was radiating brightness. It was pretty adorable but yet, slightly intimidating. "We should leave now then. The next train is coming soon." He said happily, and I quietly nodded.

He waited for me to step into the train with him, where I had to run a little to catch up with him. I still didn't even know his name yet, and that seemed pretty bad, I guess. "Um. I don't know your name." I said lowly, making a low hum under my breath. I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

The boy gaped his mouth a little, his cherry red lips spreading into a 'O' shape. His eyes widening, and his cheeks flushed pink. He ducked his head with a low sigh. "Oh. T-That's my fault. I d-didn't introduce myself." He awkwardly laughed.

"Shiota Nagisa."

 _'Nagisa Shiota_?' I repeated in my head, and clocked my head to the side. That sounded strange, but then again many other students I met today had odd names. I suppose maybe my name was the weirdest to them.

"It's my name. Y-You can call me N-Nagisa." He said. Nagisa smiled, his eyes glowing brightly at me. Flashing with something, but before I could even study it any longer, the strange slit within those orbs disappeared.

I parted my lips, and tasted the name. "Nagisa. Huh." I muttered, before I bowed my head to him. "Nice to meet you Nagisa."

"Nice to meet you too, Otto-kun."

Flushing brightly when he mentioned my name again, I smiled in return. I supposed it would take me a while to get used to sharing lessons with these trained assassins.

I looked at Nagisa. My new friend, and frowned to myself. There was no way this boy was an assassin, right? He looked way too sweet, and innocent. Completely different to the ones I saw on television. In those cliché action-packed TV shows that Mom liked to watch. I just couldn't, no, I simply wouldn't believe it.

 _'I was wrong. No one would look as scary or creepy like those in the movies…maybe, it won't be as bad as I originally thought.'_

* * *

 _Second chapter re-done~ I'm so happy :)_

 _Hope you all enjoyed it! Please comment and favourite it~_

 _And thank you so much for reading! If you want me to update, then review!_

 _Nya~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone! This is the newest chapter! I hope you all like it!_

 _A special thanks for all the wonderful comments and reviews I've got! I'm very grateful!_

 _Couples: Nagisa/OC and Karma/OC. Nagisa/OC/Karma_

 _A big - massive thank you to my wonderful beta:_ ** _ShiroNekoIsMe_** _for looking over this! Nya~ Thank you!_

 _I do not own Assassination Classroom at all! If I did, Nagisa and Karma would have got it on by now :)_

 _ENJOY!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Akabane Karma**_

"One! Two! Three!"

Not much had really happened. To be honest, I was expecting a lot to happen or something big and amazing to transpire during class but nothing outstanding had really happened. Even though 3-E was an assassination class, it felt like any other class with regular lessons and such.

I honestly didn't even know what I was expecting. It had been roughly a week since I joined the school, transferring right at beginning of the term meant I hardly missed anything. Koro-Sensei had immediately begun to help me improve my Japanese.

It was still incredibly difficult to read the Japanese words pasted almost everywhere, from the notice boards to the lunch menus in the cafeteria. It took a lot of work for me to at least read directions properly around my home. What to do, and what not to do. I hate it when I upset people for being disrespectful when I couldn't read the files or signs.

Since I started attending lessons, a few assassination plans had worked out. In total three attempts on Koro-Sensei's life. All of which was impressive, and amazing but all of which failed time and time again.

Koro-Sensei was a strange creature, almost like a superhero weirdly being able to survive every single attack with the very same grin sitting on his face. He moved at a blink of an eye – flashing from one area to another in a matter of seconds.

"One! Two! Three! Four!"

I had to admit, it was very comic book like. I could almost see the speech bubbles appearing around everyone.

Dare I admit it? I was actually starting to enjoy being at Kunugigaoka Junior High School? In class 3-E?

"Five! Six! Seven! Eight!"

I snapped out of my thoughts, and let out a soft hum-like sound. I blinked a little, and whipped some of the loose strands off my forehead. Sweat had begun to form, and I was not even the one out there!

I was sitting on the stone steps leading up the small bank to the school. Watching my assassin classmates working out under the roasting sun. All standing rows and holding the familiar green knifes – slashing the air with as much might as they could muster up.

"The sounds of students exercising echoing across the field on a sunny afternoon; how peaceful! If they didn't have prey in their sights, that is." Koro-Sensei said gleefully.

He stood in front of me just a few steps, holding a dandelion between two pudgy tentacles and a lone butterfly landed quite pleasantly on his shoulder.

At times like this that I wondered why somebody as amazing and wonderful as Koro-Sensei would want to destroy the world?

Karasuma-Sensei sighed deeply, and walked up next to Koro-Sensei. He crossed his arms over his chest – arching his back and making himself look much bigger than what he really was. "Wield your knives properly from all eight directions, now." He said but it sounded more like an order.

I turned my attention back towards my classmates and watched as they put their all into moving their knives. Desperate to stab somebody, an imaginary somebody right at that moment. I felt a little left out as all my classmates wore blue and white gym clothes while I sat out there in my school uniform. I shook my head, and looked back to Karasuma-Sensei. Out of everyone here, he resembled the most assassin-like character so far.

Karasuma-Sensei straight up glared at Koro-Sensei. His lips twisting into a deep frown. "For now on, I'm in charge of Phys Ed."

"That makes me a little lonely." Koro-Sensei muttered in a low sob. His round head lowering with sadness basically emanating from his head.

I felt droplets of sweat forming on the side of my head. I stared at the octopus teacher – he was beyond childish, something I learned just within my second day. During my first P. E lesson, well, not really my first lesson but you get what I meant.

I tilted my head a little, to watch Koro-Sensei retreating to the sandbox. Someplace where he would go whenever sulking. I thought secretly, he didn't mind. As childish as my new teacher was, I knew he really didn't mind playing the sand. He had already begun to build a stone tower on the sand. I'd even say he looked pretty happy playing sandcastles.

I got to witness first hand why Karasuma-Sensei was in charge of the P.E classes and not Koro-Sensei. It was still amazing to think back on, and quite amusing. I could still remember everyone's faces when Koro-Sensei tried and I mean really, really tried, to get them to jump like him. Hell, he even showed off a bit by throwing a cat or two into the mix.

"Koro-Sensei. You forgot that we don't have the same muscle build as you. We don't nearly have as many muscles as you do." I smiled. I walked towards him, and only stopped when the wooden post of the sandbox bounced against the front of my legs.

Koro-Sensei lifted his head, and makes a low sound from the back of his throat. One of the long mustard coloured tentacle zipped through the air and wrapped tightly around my waist. My eyes grew wide, and I let out a yelp of surprise as he yanked me into the sandbox too. Sand blowing up around us as I plopped down.

"Koro-Sensei. That's playing dirty." I grumbled, and sat up. How in the world did those tiny gritty grains get inside my mouth? I spat it out, and groaned as sand fell from my hair.

I faced up to glare at him, my head clocking backward to look up at him as he kind of towered over me. Even if I were to stand and not sit down next to him, he was so much taller than me. I pouted, as I found his round face becoming lime green stripped. He was teasing me.

I felt a flare of annoyance shot up, and I wanted to push him into the sand but I knew that was futile. I wouldn't even be about to grab a hold of that white P. E shirt he wore today. He would simply zap out the way right before I moved an inch towards him, but me being me, that didn't stop me from trying!

My arms held out in front of me, I tried to push him back over and just as I predicted, he zapped out the way. A pair of lime tentacles twirling through the air, and pushing me back into the air but those green strips kept me moving. Those mocking strips covered my view, but all I could see was red. From an unspeakable rage.

I kept trying, until I was out of breath and I did not get up after being pushed back down for the – what was it? The hundredth time! I laid against the sand with my arms and leg stretched out. I could feel the sand against my stomach, and I could tell it was already in my clothes making my skin uncomfortably tingled and itched. I knew that, I was gonna be itching all day now.

Koro-Sensei laughed with that annoying green-striped grin on his face. I could feel him sitting on my back, and it annoyed me even more. I did flared my legs and arms, in hopes to push him off but I gave up after ten or so minutes. There was no way I could push the heavy octopus off.

"He-he. Do you give up?" Koro-Sensei teased. His voice blaring through my ears. I couldn't even utter a full word, I just let out a groan which the bright yellow alien-like teacher took to me giving up and finally eased off my back.

Flickering my hair out of my face, and whining as sand popped onto my face. I tried to whip my face clean, but I ended up smearing more sand on my face – not to mention, sand stuck to my school blazer. "You played dirty, Koro-Sensei." I grumbled out, and glared over at the happy-go-lucky teacher.

"Of course. Sensei will always be number one! In _every game_!" He all but purred out at me, and I felt my eyes twitched slightly. Those stupid green strip had not fade away, and it was really starting to bug me.

I snorted loudly, and shook my head. I clenched my eyes shut, and shook my head furiously – trying to get the sand out of my hair at the very least.

Koro-Sensei let out a loud 'hmm' and used his many tentacles to sit in front of me. "Otto-kun. Contrary to the popular belief, I don't really have that many muscles either. I'm 20% muscles and 80% hugs~" he joked.

I blinked, and lifted my head. "Huh? But you're really strong…" I frowned, and trailed off. I scratched at the side of my head – damn sand.

"Strength doesn't come from the body, but from the heart." Koro-Sensei hummed out, and I frowned deeply as he became distracted briefly by a passing butterfly. Just as soon as the butterfly fluttered away, he turned his beady eyes to me. "Nee, Otto-kun. What do you know about the human body, or muscles in particular?"

Finally, I gave my full attention to him although tiredly. I ignored the sand in my hair. I could feel them accumulating on my shoulders.

"Only what I learned from surfing the internet." I admitted bashfully. Why did he wanted to know that? What was that got to do with anything?

"Otto-kun. How many muscles are in the human body?" Koro-Sensei suddenly pricked up in interest. The green strips fading away, and returning to the lemon-like tinted skin. He tilted his head, with his tentacles swaying around him. He almost reminded me of a puppy.

Tiredly, I looked off to the side and let out a small yawn. The tip of my finger against my cheek. 'What did he ask?' I wondered.

My mouth opened, and automatically I spilled whatever came to mind when I asked the same question. "Some people believe there are 28 muscles but there are really 30 as people forget about the Occipitofrontalis and Epicranial aponeurosis. Normally mistaken of bone of the skull." I said. I pointed at my forehead and then at the back of my head.

The Occipitofrontalis and Epicranial aponeurosis. I used and sometimes still do mistake them for bones.

"What is the strongest muscle in the human body?" Koro-Sensei asked and leaned forward to hear my soft voice better.

My hands twitched, and I turned myself fully. "The heart. The heart is the hardest working muscle in your body. It is the one that pump-pump-pumping 24/7 to keep your blood flowing round and round, including to all the other muscle. The tongue may not be as strong as the glutes, jaw or heart but strengthening it may still be useful." I added as an afterthought. Technically there was no strongest muscle as all of our muscle have their own job but the heart would have to be the force behind living.

Koro-Sensei clocked his head to the side once again. Those beady eyes flickering a little. "How do your muscles work?" he said.

"Tendons." I breathed out without thinking. I glanced back at the other students. Watching briefly as they moved themselves faster, and trying harder at training with the green knife.

"What are they?" Koro-Sensei said. Pushing the question into the air.

"Cords made of tough tissue. They work as special connector pieces between bone and muscle. The tendons are attached so well when you contract one of your muscles, the tendon and bone move along with it." I replied blankly. I blinked my eyes, and turned my head to look at the creature. Why is he asking me this? Isn't he the teacher?

Koro-Sensei – almost as if he could sense my confusion – grinned even wider if it was still possible and wiggled a tentacle hand through the air. "Pretend I'm clueless on the matter. What are the functions of the muscular system?" he said gleefully.

"Um. It's movement. Muscles are the only tissue in the body that have the ability to contract and therefore move the other parts of the body." I replied slowly, and scratched at the back of my head. I eyed him – what was he getting at? Why did he wanted to know what I know about muscles of all things?

Koro-Sensei's head rocked forward and backward, as if he was in deep thought before he disappeared in a flash. Wind blew against me, and slammed at my small body. I yelped softly, and shielded my eyes. Within seconds, Koro-Sensei was back and sitting quite happily back in his spot.

I blinked, and exclaimed as a heavy book was shoved into my arms. I grunted as I fell back, and looked down at it. It was a textbook on the human body. 'Why would he give me this for?' I wondered, and pitched my lips into a deep frown.

"Nee, Otto-kun. I want you to fill that out by tomorrow morning!" Koro-Sensei ordered with a proud smile. His back slightly arched and many tentacles lopped against his hips.

"What! That's insane!" I shouted back in pure shock. He wanted me to fill this out in one night! But it was more than three hundred pages! There was no way I could do that! I sucked at homework in general.

Koro-Sensei just laughed at my face. His yellow face gaining those annoying green strips again. I had no choice but to at least try filling it out, and with a loud groan – my head flopped forward while despair steadily crawling across my face.

"I'll do my best, sensei." I huffed, and clenched the book tightly. It was so thick that it dug into the sides of my arms.

Koro-Sensei's face flashed with delight. The round ball he had for a head becoming orange, and a bright red circle appearing upon it. "Aye! That's the spirit." He said brightly, and dare I say... Proudly.

"No cheating, Otto-kun. I'll know if you have cheated. No internet or books. I want your mind on the papers!" Koro-Sensei added and I felt a shiver pierced through my body at the tone he used. I swore, for a brief second, his face flushed pure black before returning to the bright yellow color.

I mutely nodded with wide eyes. For some reason, I felt pretty scared at that moment. Meekly, I turned around and crouched down in the sand. I placed my new homework to the side, and scooped sand between them. The irritating small flakes of gold coated my fingers.

"Otto-kun? I'm going to brew some tea. Would you like some?" Koro-Sensei suddenly peeped up, and I glanced over at him curiously.

Brew tea? So he's going back to the school then?

"Um. Okay. Thank you, sensei." I said, bowing my head to him before he shot out of the sandbox within a flash. Scattering sand around me as he went. I sighed, and found myself alone in the sandbox. Strangely, I felt lonely. I liked having Koro-Sensei to talk to which was weird since he wanted to kill everything.

Shrugging to myself, I got to my knees and looked over at the training lesson. I stared in awe as Hiroto Maehara and Yuma Isogai shot out. They were working together, swinging their knives side by side and it was pretty impressive how Karasuma-Sensei easily avoided both of their strikes.

"If you can't hit me, your chance of hitting him by March 20th is very slim. Slim to none. See? While we were sparring, he built the Osaka Castle in the sandbox, changed clothes, and is brewing some tea!" Karasuma-Sensei said, turning his head and looked in my direction. His eyes widened a little surprise before shaking his head.

Slowly his words repeated inside my head. My eyes widened and I spun around to find that indeed Koro-Sensei had already came back. A beautifully made, and skillfully sandcastle stood beside us. Its detail was amazing, everything was town to a T. Not just that either, Koro-Sensei had laid a purple blanket out which he and I was sitting on. In seiza. The tea brewing away in between us. He also wore a lime green kimono, with a darker green jacket over it. He held a purple cup between his tentacles.

It was then that I realized something quite hot was sitting in my hands. I glanced down and my eyes almost bulged out in disbelief. My jaw dropped. I had tea in my hands too, and somehow I was wearing a navy blue set of Japanese clothes like I've never seen before. A kimono like shirt with matching shorts that reached my knees. Lastly a pair of sandals sat on my feet. A Jinbei, I believe.

"Koro-Sensei! When did you do this?" I cried out. My eyes wide and mouth gaping. I didn't even notice him returning, and moving the sand around! Or while I was being changed! It was just a mere second ago that I was still wearing my sandy uniform!

My face became red from the giggling and snickering from the many students behind me. I could feel the amused eyes on my back.

 _"How infuriating!"_

"Once the whole class is capable of hitting me, your chance of success will increase by leaps and bounds. During gym class, I'll be teaching you your knife skills, shooting and all the assassination basics. That's all for today." Karasuma-Senpai said with a firm voice, crossing his arms over his chest, and sorting out his tie.

My eyes widened a little. "Whoa." I muttered softly.

"Otto-kun?" a voice called over to me.

I blinked a few times, and turned my head to find Nagisa smiling at me. Waving me over to him. "Hai." I called back, and started walking towards him.

Shiota Nagisa. He befriended me on my first day, after I had done such an embarrassing thing to him. I was expecting him to be rather upset with me but he wasn't. Even though it was embarrassing, he found it a little funny too – I have apologized over and over to him but he kept brushing it away like it was nothing.

Just like that day, when we went to catch the train together, we had been taking the train together ever since. Meeting up early in the morning to take the train into town. I was a stop ahead of Nagisa, so I was always on the train first but he was so easy to spot considering his pastel blue hair. It was nicer than I thought to have somebody to talk with during that long trip. It was kind of weird how close we live to one another. We met up in the morning, and then walked home together.

If I had learnt anything about Nagisa, was that he still didn't fit the criteria of an assassin as I expected them to be. I don't know, he was just too kind, sweet and innocent. I wondered if it was odd to think of your friend that way? The same sex friend? Meh, I don't know. However, there was this one thing. I'm not sure if it was just my imagination but sometimes, on a rare occasion really, but sometimes during incredibly brief moments of the day – I had noticed Nagisa's changes slightly.

It was strange, I guess. It was like, I wasn't really sure, there was just something off about him during those split second moments of the day. His blue eyes would change, and an aura would take over him but only for a second before he was back to his normal – cinnamon roll self. Maybe it was just me, but Nagisa was one of the kindest people I had ever met. He was a good friend – maybe I was just thinking too much into it.

Just as I was about to walk ahead, I paused and looked back at Koro-Sensei. "Koro-Sensei? Where is my uniform?" I grunted out. My eyes narrowing, and I clenched that stupid book tightly. Seriously, that was pretty freaky how he was able to change me within one second. I shuddered at the thought of it.

"Ah. I put them under your desk drawer." He said, turning his grinning face to look at three girls muttering together. "Oh! Gossip!" he all but squealed out and shot over to them.

I blinked after him, and scratched at the side of my head. "Urn. Okay then."

Nagisa smiled even more innocently as I came to walk by his side. "You seemed to have a lot of fun with Koro-Sensei." He said in amusement and I frowned.

"You saw that, huh?" I grunted out, and reached up. Picking at my ear as I felt an odd sensation within it. Sand! Bloody sand, it was everywhere! Damn him! Damn Koro-Sensei for throwing me into the sand over and over again.

Laughing, Nagisa nodded his head. The little blue tuffs bouncing. "Everyone did. You were right behind Karasuma-Sensei." He said brightly, and I grumbled deeply under my breath. "Koro-Sensei was right in our line of view. We saw everything that happened."

"Nagisa. Like seriously. I think I got sand in places you don't want to know about." I muttered, and shook my head. Nagisa all but laughed at my little troubles. "You can be pretty mean sometimes Nagisa."

Nagisa seemed to ponder this before he smiled. "I wouldn't call it a flaw then, Otto-kun." He said proudly and lightly placed his fist against his chest. I just sighed and shook my head. Nagisa was rather hard to read at times. I wasn't quite sure why.

"Oh. Tomohito-kun." Nagisa smiled in greeting, as the certain dark haired boy jogged up to us. He came to stand by side.

Since he helped me down the mountain. I had became rather close with him. Nagisa helped me befriended him two days later. Why two? Because I didn't have the nerve to do so. Oddly, you would think Nagisa had problems with making friends but in fact he did it quite well. Better than me, to be honest. I had thought of him as being one of those shy and timid boys. The ones that would get bullied, pushed around and had no friends but I found almost the whole class had taken a liking to Nagisa and everyone was so friendly with him.

He had pretty much befriended everyone, and I was no exception. In Nagisa's word 'I just had to have you! Err, I-I mean, I c-couldn't not let us be friends. I mean e-everyone is so nice and kind. It would be best if w-we all got along.' I still remembered how red his face had become when he said the first part. I wouldn't lie, I'd admit it – I burst out laughing. Nagisa really did have a way with words.

Tomohito Sugino. The boy who had helped me. He was friendly, and a pretty straight forward kind of guy. He liked to tease me though, but just as I expected when I saw him for the first time – he was a massive baseball fan. He used to be on the team, back before he dropped to this class.

I winced as I remembered what he said. As soon as he was in 3-E, he couldn't play on the team and his so called friends were never the same with him. Some hardly talked to him, while other just right out cut him out but he loved baseball too much to give it up. And so, Nagisa and I keep him company at break. We stand in a tringle and throw the ball between us, making chit chat. Seriously, some of the strange and plain weird conversations and questions he had thrown out – he could seriously write a book!

Sometimes, Kaede would join us. Only sometimes, as she preferred to hang out with her girlfriends then us. Which was understandable.

"Great outfit." Tomohito said. He came to walk beside me and winked teasingly.

I pouted and tugged on the shirt. "Go on. Laugh it all up." I huffed. Blowing a lose black lock out of my face. Both Tomohito and Nagisa snickered at me, and I grumbled.

Tomohito grinned, and dodged the punch I had aimed at his arm. Not that it would have hurt him much really. He was taller, and so much stronger than me. "You were a blur for second! Then you were suddenly in that. It brings out your eyes though."

Nagisa smiled, and parted his lips to speak when he suddenly paused. I blinked a little, and leaned forward to look at his face. He looked surprised, with wide eyes. Staring ahead of us with un-moving orbs. His shoulders hung loosely.

"Nagisa?" I frowned, and waved a little in his face before finally turning to look at what had shocked him so much that he lost color on his face.

Nagisa looked surprised, as if he had just seen something horrifying. His glassy large blue eyes enlarged so much that I feared they were about to pop out, and his lips parted as if to let out a horrid scream but instead a low wheeze that could barely be heard slipped between his lips.

"Hey, Nagisa-kun. _It's been awhile_."

The voice was new. It was smooth and sly. Flittering through the air, and seducing everyone with the soft tone within it. It licked at my senses, and immediately I got the impression it was up to no good. It was hiding something or it would do anything with no fear. It made my heart skip a beat.

Deliberately, I gyrated on the spun and turned my eyes up to the figure casting a shadow over us. A boy, standing at the top of the very same staircase I had been sitting on mere hours ago. I felt my body shuddered, and my heart skipped a beat.

He had tousled dark blood red hair, which was thick and lustrous. His eyes were a mesmerizing amber color that were as rich as gold, flecks of silvery light performed ballets throughout those glossy orbs. His face was strong and defined, his features molded from granite. He had dark eye brows, which sloped downwards in a somewhat scary playful-like expression. He had perfect, full and round pale pink lips pulled into an intimidating smirk.

 _'Whoa...'_ I blinked my large emerald eyes up at him. I had never seen the boy before, but something was off about him. Something dark. A midnight dark, luring and suggestive aura flittered from his body. It was completely different compared to Nagisa's always sweet, and gentle pure white aura. Having both feelings on either side of me, made my head spin and I felt my throat twitched and burned. My breaths becoming trapped inside my throat.

"Karma-kun… _you're back_!" Nagisa suddenly blurred out, breaking my train of thoughts and coursing me to look at him.

The boy, Karma, smirked widely at him and closed his eyes into what I could only describe as a famous eye-smile. Still, I looked at Nagisa and pouted. I wonder how he knew this boy, Karma. Not just that, but why do I have the feeling I should run and not look back? I brushed it aside and pushed my silk black hair out of my face.

Swiftly, Karma walked down the steps. His deep yellow eyes raked across us, taking in all our faces slowly like he was mentally making files on each and every one of us. I ducked my head, and avoided looking at him when his eyes came to me after Tomohito. I could feel them lingering on me for a while, before moving on. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end, and I gulped nervously.

"Hm." Karma let out a snort, and placed both of his hands into his pockets. He advanced down the steps and his eyes seemed to narrow – I was ever going crazy or I swore they flickered to slits! That was it! No more horror stories before bed! Screw the top ten scariest reddit stories!

"So, that's the infamous Koro-Sensei? Whoa, he really does look an octopus." Karma smirked widely, revealing a little of teeth and he came to pause in front of Koro-Sensei. He didn't really have to tilt his back to look up at him like the rest of us.

Koro-Sensei made a sound of delight upon seeing the new student. He lifted one of his tentacles, and holding one of them up much like a finger. "Akabane Karma…is it? I've heard your suspension was up today!" he blurred out loudly and I noticed for the first time that Koro-Sensei had transformed into his school attire.

 _Stupid octopus with magical powers…_

"But you shouldn't be tardy on your first day." Koro-Sensei added, and his face flashed into a deep indigo color with a cross appearing across it. I guessed that was his _'wrong answer'_ face, or his _'I disagree with you'_ face?

Karma tilted his head, causing his lush red locks to bounce. His dark eyes swirled and flashed cunningly. "Ha. It's hard to get back into the hang of things. Feel free to call me by my first name. Nice to meet you, Teach!" he said in a smooth and soft voice. Almost swaying Koro-Sensei towards him with every carefree word he said.

 _'I kind of like it. I've never met somebody so laidback, and carefree. I wonder what he's like.'_ I thought to myself, and I tried to picture him being laidback. Lazing around under a tree or something. It almost suited him, until I remembered those dark rich blood red eyes. They did not suit his attire at all. I shook my head, and pushed the image away. I shivered from it.

I looked up in time for Karma to take his hand out of his pocket and loosely held it out to Koro-Sensei. To shake his hand – I wonder if Koro-Sensei will shake his hand like he did with my own last week.

"Likewise. Let's make this a fun year~" Koro-Sensei said in that shrilly, and goofy tone of voice. Nodding his head a little, and begun to rise a wiggling tentacle to shake Karma's outstretched hand. The two pudgy tentacles wiggling and swaying around before looping around Karma's hand.

Koro-Sensei's tentacles burst without notice. Blowing up in Karma's hand, and yellowish liquid dripped along his hand. It was like a loud popping ripping through the air, and the sound of rubbery flesh fell to the ground. Sweat appeared across Koro-Sensei's face and just as Karma thrusted the plastic green knife toward him, Koro-Sensei let out a bellow of a sound and flashed away from him. Appearing a good feet or so away from the red haired boy.

Silence filled the air. Awe also filled amongst the students who saw the unprecedented event. Fear was a shackle, fear was a knife in the gut slowly twisted, and fear was a constant hammer on the head. Yet fear also evaporated like dew drops under an early summer sun. When fear came walking with confidence right past, because like the ghosts of children's nightmares, fear was an illusion. In a flash of shock and dread, I stared at the new student – Karma and my insides twisted painfully.

 _'That…that is the first time I've seen Koro-Sensei hurt…injured….'_ I thought in realization. My eyes dropping to the rubbery yellow flesh twitching on the ground by Karma's feet. I quickly turned my head towards Koro-Sensei and a strange bubble of relief as I saw his tentacle arm reappear.

Karma smirked dangerously, and eyed at Koro-Sensei. "Hm. You really are fast after all…and those knives really do work, huh?" he muttered boringly, but his voice somehow filled with amusement.

I felt my stomach dropped, and my body became numb. I could see his hand, especially as he spread his fingers revealing the greenish little shards stuck to his tan flesh. _'…He…He took one of the knives apart and-and stuck it to his hand…sliced it up really finely…'_

"To be caught by such a simple move…a very childish trick no less…to jump back all that way…what are you, a scaredy cat?" Karma teased. His rich voice spilling easily through the air, and it held a deep smug-like glint within it. With his shoulders relaxed, as if he wasn't afraid at all, Karma slid his hands back into his pockets and he began to advance towards Koro-Sensei.

"I heard they call you _'Koro-Sensei'_ because you're unkillable." He added, and came to a stop near to Koro-Sensei. His lips pulled back into a dark and twisted smirk, almost revealing sharp fangs. He throw himself forward and clocked his head to the side. "But what's this? Aren't you a pushover after all?"

Koro-Sensei's face flushed a bright red color. His veins popping out all across his rubbery skin – showing he really was becoming angry with his new student. I felt a shiver run down my spine, and I slowly stepped back. My heart was beating loudly against my chest, and it tightened so painfully.

Fear. It filled my veins, and I felt myself becoming smaller and smaller until I was a mere mouse looking at something beyond terrifying. Shadows thrown across me, and large smirks filling the space above me. Just what was Karma? It was like something not from our world came ripping a massive chippering claw through the many layers of our world. Ripping apart the dimensional aspect that surrounded our world.

I hunched myself, and pressed my hands tightly together. I threaded my fingers together and slowly began to shovel backward. My bottom lip quivered from pure fear, it was fizzing off the boy and filling the air. My heart pounded so harshly that it made my head ache.

"Nagisa, what kind of person is this Karma?" Kaede whispered. She slowly stepped up to Nagisa and she tilted her head. Looking between Nagisa and Karma with wide golden eyes.

I felt my body shook, as I stared at Karma. My stomach flopped, and launched. Making me feel sickly. And I wanted to throw up so much right now.

Nagisa blinked slowly, and didn't even waver as he watched Karma. Watched the boy taunting and mocking their powerful teacher. "…Um…Well…We were in the same class our first and second years, but then his continued violent behavior earned him an expulsion, and those students end up here in the E Class, too…but…here he might just be a star student." He muttered softly, and narrowed his own blue orbs. Pressing his lips into a thin line.

Kaede didn't even look fazed of what she was seeing. Honestly, it was a little strange. "What do you mean?"

"When it comes to deadly weapons and foul play, Karma's got us all beat." Nagisa said. And that was all he had to say.

My throat burned, like acid had been poured down the soft and sensitive flesh. Karma smirked even wider than before, he kept his head down as he smugly turned from Koro-Sensei and began walking away. He held the knife in his hand, beginning to twist it and spun it between his fingers. Watching him do it so easily made me feel even more scared like never before.

 _'S-So…In other words Karma is a real assassin…'_ I realized, and kept my head down as said boy walked past me. I felt my body flared up with heat, and my eyes burned. I bit my bottom lip harshly, pressing my teeth into the sensitive skin of my bottom lip and I shivered again from genuine fear.

As to not bring attention to myself, I carefully edged as far as I could and puffed my cheeks out. Clenching my eyes shut while he walked back up the steps.

 _'I-I found a real a-assassin…'_ I thought, peering up at Karma's back with large round eyes. My mind was turning, and I could almost see the devil like tail and horns he had. It was scary. I was terrified of him.

Just as everyone feared, we were back in class for the rest of the day. However, I wanted to go home. I wondered if I could play it off as being sick. But then again, I would be right back here again tomorrow? What made it worse was that Karma's new desk was placed in my row, right at the back. I could practically taste my own anxiousness on the tip of my tongue.

Of course something like this would happen. As soon as I got used to my class, that I was no longer afraid of my classmates – someone new came in. Someone who would give me a whole new reason to be afraid. What was I going to do? What if, heaven forbid, he tried to talk to me? Not that he would. I was maybe a mere mouse to him but still, what if for some stupid reason he started talking to me? I don't think I could keep straight face! I'd run from him! I know I will!

I let out a soft groan, and lowered my head. Sinking into my desk.

"Otto-san? Are you okay?" Kaede's kind and sweet voice whispered over to me. I had to look at her as she placed a gentle hand onto my shoulder. I would feel beyond guilty if I ignored her. Right after Nagisa, she was the second kindest person I'd ever met. Of course, both couldn't beat my loving Mom but she didn't count in the first place.

Tomohito leaned forward and looked at me from my other side. "Otto-san? Is it the tests? Are you having trouble reading the questions?" he whispered softly to me.

I groaned again, and looked at the question sheet. Even though it was completely written in pure Japanese, and I had gotten a bit better, there was no way I could read this! However, Koro-Sensei had thought ahead and written neatly underneath each question the translation. I smiled meekly, and shook my head. "N-No. I'm fine." I said with a strain smile that twitched.

All of a sudden, a hand was pressed against my forehead and Nagisa leaned to look at my face more closely. "Are you sick?" he asked in concern, and I noticed the small group around us that could hear us all looked at me in great concern.

Laughing forcefully, I softly removed his hand and shook my head. "No-No. I'm fine." I repeated, and tried to make myself more relaxed but how could I? There was a predator sitting right behind me! I was a bloody mouse with smirking cat preying on me (never mind that, Karma probably wasn't even _looking_ at me!)

"Ugh enough!" suddenly a female student shrieked aloud and I yelped. Worried that we had been talking too loudly, but I found her glaring at Koro-Sensei. Wait. Was that soft squishy sound from him? What was he doing? Had-Had Karma really got to him? Wait, never mind. I could totally see how that would happen.

The same student, who I didn't really remember the name yet, shook her head furiously. "Quit with the squish-squash! We're trying to take a quiz here!" she hissed much like an angry cat who had been forced awake.

"P-Pardon me!" Koro-Sensei cried out. Looking completely mortified that he had distracted so many of the students – not that I was really taking the quiz anyway.

I felt a small smile appearing across my lips as I looked at our teacher. I really didn't understand how somebody like him would want to destroy the world. Suddenly, soft whisperings from the back gained my attention, and I shyly peeked over my shoulder. Ryoma was leaning over to Karma and muttering something with an angry expression on his face. My shoulders hunched, and I gripped my pen tightly. So tightly that my knuckles became pure white, and my nails had begun to make small crescent-like shapes into my skin.

Karma snorted. His lips pulled into an amused smirk. Seemed like he found whatever Ryoma said was funny, as he turned to look at him with half-lidded eyes as if he could careless really. "Well. You'd be pissed, too, Terasaka-san if someone'd started to try and kill you." He said loudly, his smooth voice swirling around and I had to agree with him. He did have a point there. I'm sure everyone would be pissed if somebody did try to do that – I might be too or I would just pity myself for pissing somebody else off enough for them to try and kill me.

"Not like when a certain someone screwed up and wet himself." Karma added with a soft chuckle. He quickly turned his head away and hummed softly. He completely ignored Ryoma as he slammed his fist against his own desk, and tried to deny his apparently _'wetting himself'_.

Koro-Sensei finally burst. He swung a tentacle up. "You there! No loud noises during a test!" he called out, and few students begun to mutter about him 'punching' a wall. Whatever that meant – guess I missed that. Still, even with that grin – Koro-Sensei looked scarier which scared me even further.

"Ah. Sorry Koro-Sensei. I've already finished my test." Karma pipped up and hummed from the back of his throat. "I'll just sit here quietly and eat my gelato."

 _'Gelato?'_ I thought. I immediately thought of those tasty ice-cream treats we sold back in Italy. Aw. I really missed my home. Now I really was sick. Homesick. Shaking my head, I glanced over my shoulder and felt my face pale. Holy! That isn't just any Gelato! How did he get it? You could only get that one from Italy!

Unless….

 _'It was actually Koro-Sensei's?'_ I thought, and chewed at my bottom lip. He stole it, and-and-it's a trick! He was planning something! At the realization, I curled my arms in and sank into my chair. My eyes lowered, and I hunched my head.

I didn't notice the concerned look Nagisa shot me as he noticed the way I retreated into my chair.

"Not during class, you won't! Wait! That's the gelato I brought back from Italy yesterday!" Koro-Sensei screamed out. His voice bouncing off the walls, and I let out a soft whine. I clenched my eyes shut, and shook my head.

"It's a trick, Koro-Sensei…" I mumbled softly under my breath. I doubt anybody heard me anyway.

Karma chuckled, and snorted softly. Probably taking a lick from the ice-cream, to annoy Koro-Sensei even more. "Oh, sorry! It was just chilling in the staff room. "

"…'Sorry' won't cut for it!"

I frowned deeply, an decided to block it out. I could feel the anger Koro-Sensei was spilling and it was completely scary. Just what was Karma playing at? I only snapped out of my thoughts when loud ear-ringing pop erupted through the air, and I blinked furiously. Twisting my head to look back in time to see Koro-Sensei stumping up to Karma, only to step onto small marble like things which resulted in his tentacle-like feet bursting.

"A-Anti-me BBs…." Koro-Sensei mumbled out in shock. He let out a mini scream as Karma held up a gun, and swiftly began to try and shoot Koro-Sensei. Over and over again. My heart beat harshly. How did he get a gun! Like seriously?

Karma laughed joyfully. His lips pulling into a wider smirk. "Haha. Gotcha again!" Karma hummed, and got up to his feet. He begun to walk towards Koro-Sensei while pointing the gun at him. "I'll just keep using the same old tricks. Even if it interferes with class. Eventually I will get you."

Karma kept walking up to Koro-Sensei, and pressing the nozzle of the gun into Koro-Sensei's chest. "If you don't like it, kill me or anyone else here. But the second you do…no one'll see you as a teacher anymore." He said, and stepped back. He lowered the gun, and instead smearing the ice-cream into Koro-Sensei's chest. Twisting it, and painting the pink cream along his shirt before dropping the cone carelessly.

"You'll just be a murderous monster."

"You, the teacher, will be killed by me!" Karma added. Lifting his head, and looking up with a dark, almost demon like eyes. His lips pulled back to reveal his fangs, and I shivered unaccountably in my chair. My stomach boiled with fear, pure fear and it ripped into my throat. I twisted my legs together, and pressed my knees close. My eyes were wide, and my lips were crushed shut. My heart pounded in my chest so painfully, and blood rushed through my veins. I couldn't breathe. My view blurred, and I felt more than sick.

Karma chuckled, and stalked past Koro-Sensei. "Here's my quiz. Probably got 'em all correct." He purred out, and threw the paper at the octopus. He came to a stop, and peered over his shoulder.

"See ya, Teach. Let's play some more tomorrow!"

With that, the red haired boy stalked out of the door. His eyes darkened, and his lips pulled into a sly smirk. Seemingly amused with how his first day back to school had gone, before he finally closed the door behind him.

I stared down at my desk. Just looking at the neatly inked writing underneath each Japanese words and it made my head spin. My insides pitched, and I wheezed out loudly. I felt as if my whole body was being sucked at the bottom of my feet – my energy leaving my body from the soles of my shoes.

"Otto-kun!" Nagisa called out loudly, and the twin blue tuffs stood up on end as I fell face-first against my desk. My forehead smacking against the wood.

It wasn't fair! Why did I have to be accepted into this school? Placed into this class! This damn class that trained kids to become assassins! I was not prepare to meet a-a student that was fully prepared to take on the role of an assassin and kill without a care. With a smile on his face. That realization, when I thought of Karma, I wondered who else in this class would be able to do it too? Who else would happily kill?

Was it possible that the sweet and kind Nagisa would be able to slice a human's throat? My nose twitched, and I scrawled up as I pictured the kind bluentte holding a knife to some poor sab's throat. What made it worse wasn't that the thought scared me, no – it was that Nagisa most definitely had possibility to be that assassin! Especially considering he was in this class and not some kind of an unlucky teenager that had been thrusted into the situation like myself.

Karma, on the other hand, was beyond terrifying. It was almost like Karma was already a trained and blood-thirsty assassin! Somebody who wouldn't care who he cut down, who he ran his knife into or whose lives he ruined.

 _'I don't like this class anymore…'_ I thought, my shoulders sagging and I whined softly.

Eventually, Koro-Sensei finished up for the day. The lemony octopus-like alien of a teacher reminded me of my homework before shooting off back to my home country. I wouldn't lie, I felt resentment towards my new teacher as he could come and go to Italy as he pleased! I miss my home town, my home country and wish I could shoot through the air and be in Italy within a second.

 _'I wonder…if I ask nicely would Koro-Sensei take me on one of those trips to Italy.'_ I sighed, and pushed the hair off the nape of my neck. It was just a thought, and I there was no way I would really ask because let's face it – Koro-Sensei almost scared me as much as my other classmates! But it was a nice thought to have.

Tucking the heavy book away, how in the world am I supposed to fill this out by tomorrow morning again? I pulled on my coat, and quickly turned towards the doorway. I just wanted to get home and hide under my blankets. I was dreading about tomorrow when I have to come back, and witness more of Karma's outrageous and dangerous assassin attempts.

Would Karma really be able to kill Koro-Sensei? And when he did? Then what would happen?

I didn't want to think about it. I shook my head and pushed the thoughts away. I just wanted to be home, and so, I giddily grabbed my bag and quickly exited the room. My knees buckled as I walked.

It didn't take us long. We walked in silence, the three of us, Tomohito, Nagisa and I. Both probably sensing that I didn't want to talk – probably thinking I still felt sick. It was the first time we walked together without talking, completely in silence and not the comfortable silence either. We walked together quietly, and I think Tomohito might even be a bit relieved when we parted. I could almost see the twitchiness in his form as he walked down the path. I had to the urge to apologize to him, but I held it back.

"Otto-kun?"

We had just entered Kunugigaoka Station. It wasn't the largest station I've seen, but it was nice with a few platforms. Not many, but more than six platforms. Nagisa and I always have to go up one flight of stairs, and then cross a small bridge to our platform. Normally, it was fun. Strangely, we always had something to talk about, or laugh about. Turned out we were both fans of animation movies, and books. Nagisa even likes horror novels like myself – we had traded quite a few books by now.

Snapping out my thoughts, I lifted my head to look at the bluenette and smiled. "Um. Yes, Nagisa?" Nagisa has to be one of the most productive friends I've met. Back in Italy, my friends ignore me if I'm sick, or not feeling too well, or even scared but Nagisa nit-picked until you eventually told him. I didn't really know if that was a good thing or not?

"Are you worried about that homework Koro-sensei gave you?" Nagisa asked worriedly. He turned around, and crouched down next to me. Sitting so close to me that our shoulders lightly tapped together in comfort. "Would you like me to help you?"

I hummed softly, and shook my head. "Koro-Sensei said I'm not allowed to cheat…I really don't want to know what he would do if I did…" I trailed off, and shivered. Thinking back of my teacher, and recalling the flash of his black tinted face and tentacles twitching, and I gulped, ducking my head with a low groan.

Nagisa let out a soft laugh of amusement. His head lifted, and his eyes grew bigger. Nagisa was rather smart, and I wondered just how did he ended up in 3-E? "You're nervous about Karma." He finally uttered out in realization and I felt my face flushed from being caught out so quickly.

"You can be pretty scary at times, Nagisa…" I frowned, and scratched at the time back of my head Nagisa smiled, with his lips twitching but nodded his head almost agreeing with me and that was rather creepy to me.

Nagisa clocked his head to the side, and hummed lowly. His lips curled together into a small smile. "Karma is extremely quick-witted. He saw there was a line Koro-Sensei couldn't cross without losing his 'teacherness,' and the tactics he uses make him toe that line. He has the smarts to see the heart of the matter, and the skills to manipulate just about anyone, but he uses them to clash with people." He explained, and I frowned deeply.

"Doesn't make me feel any better about him." I grunted out, and sighed sharply. My shoulders raised and slouched. I grumbled, and frowned even more when Nagisa laughed softly. His eyes closed briefly.

I breathed in deeply, and turned to look at Nagisa. How did he know Karma? I mean, I know that they were in the same class, but the way Karma and Nagisa had looked at each other. Blue and Red. It gave me the impression that they were close friends or maybe…my eyebrows raised to my hairline and my mouth hung open.

"Hey, um Nagisa. Were you and Karma close friends? Or maybe…" I begun, trailing off and leaned closer to him. My eyes skittered, glancing around ourselves and just quietly looking at the passing people. If I'm right, I didn't want to humiliate him so much worse than I did last month.

"Um. Was, no is, Karma your um, boyfriend?" I muttered, my face going pink at the thought.

Nagisa made a low sound, his eyes widened and his face became so red that I swore I could see steam coming out from his ears. "W-What? No! What gave you that idea?" he all but screamed out. Shoulders rigid, and giving me a wide-eyed look.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I snickered at how embarrassed Nagisa looked. "You know Nagisa. There's nothing wrong with being gay." I teased, and smirked as his face became a darker red. I wouldn't lie, it was downright adorable but I wouldn't actually say that out loud.

Nagisa's shoulders hunched, and he clenched his teeth together. "I'm not _gay_!" he shouted so loudly, that we gained a few looks from the passing people. Of course, this only made Nagisa whine and shake his head.

"Are you sure about that? It really is alright if you've got a thing for Tomohito, or um, Karma-san." I mumbled the last part before I laughed lowly.

Nagisa whimpered to himself, and pressed his hands together. He pouted, and glared down at nothing. "I don't have a thing for anyone, Otto-kun!" he grumbled out, but his face still held that deep embarrassing red blush.

"Hey, it's Nagisa!"

I blinked a little. Nagisa suddenly froze up, sitting up straight and arching his back. His blue eyes shifted, and he clenched his lips together – curling his fingers tightly and pressing his nails into the palm of his hands. I glanced at Nagisa worriedly, noticing how strange he had swiftly becane. Nagisa held his head down, his blue curls falling over his face and his shoulders shook a little.

"Right at home down in the E Class, huh?"

Snapping my head around, I saw two boys standing across from us. Looking like they were about to go back the way we had come from. They wore grey familiar uniforms. They were also from Kunugigaoka Junior High School. I scratched the back of my head, and leaned nearer to Nagisa curiously.

"You know them?" I whispered. I kept my voice low so the two boys could not hear me.

Nagisa nodded his head slowly. His lips trembles a little before he flinched. "Barf!"

The two boys, they didn't quite reach 'good looking' people that I've seen around school. For example, the boy I met on my first day or pretty much everyone in 3-E. Was it cruel to think that even Koro-Sensei looked nicer? I don't know…both boys had moody and tired-like expressions. Wearing thick-brimmed glasses, and had thick curls if messy hair.

"He'll never make it back to our class like that." One of the boys said, and the other snickered in agreement. Both boys had wide smug smirks, like being in a class above of us was so much better? Their snide comments were just that, words. I had met many bullies before and yes, I had been bullied only for a little while but after they realized I wasn't listening to a word they said – they got bored and left me alone.

I winced. Nagisa looked hurt at their comment. He must be pretty sensitive, if something as stupid as what they were saying got to him. I felt small, like a mouse which I had learnt that I was pretty much am but I couldn't help and placed a hand onto Nagisa's smaller shoulder as if to comfort him.

"Why do you say things like that? I'm not saying you guys are stupid, I'm just saying you have bad luck when it comes to thinking." I found myself saying, my voice pitching deeply and I sighed. Shifting on my feet, and looked at the two boys with a frown.

They stared at me with narrowed eyes, and I felt chill ran down my spine. I wondered if maybe I shouldn't have said anything, but I couldn't help myself. Nagisa looked like he was going to cry. Nagisa was my friend – a good friend of mine.

"Who are you? Ah, must be another pathetic student in 3-E. See, Nagisa really is right at home!" The two laughed, brushing off my comment. They smiled widely, with their shoulders hunched up. Obviously, not seeing myself as a threat to their perfect student form.

I smiled, which made them both stop laughing and look at me in confusion. "Oh! I get it!" I gasped out, and let out a small laugh at myself. I mentally screamed at myself, what in the world am I doing? Why couldn't I just keep my damn mouth shut?

"Get what?" One of the boy snorted out. He had an icky pointed nose which twitched as he looked at me.

I almost stepped forward, to poke him but mouse-d away. I kept myself stuck to the spot next to Nagisa. "You says things like that, to make yourself feel better which means you guys are so piteous and pitiful, that you can only use your words to hurt others – this makes yourself feel big when in reality it just makes you as pathetic and stupid as a snail. Wait, that might be an insult to snails…" I trailed off in thought. I had such a big, damn mouth!

"So, your words are meaningless to me." I added as an afterthought before my lips pulled into a wide smile. "I'll never feel bad because of any of you!"

The shorter blimp-like boy stomped his foot a little and crossed his arms tightly. "Why should it matter? Nothing does! 3-E is a pit! A bottomless pit to nothing~ None of you guys are going anywhere, unless us who will be able to go everywhere! So we are better than you, in all ways!"

"Besides! 3-E is more trouble now. I heard Akabane is back now that his suspension's over! I would seriously rather die than wind up in 3-E!" The other boy snapped out in frustration. He reminded me of a little child stomping their feet after being told 'no' by their mother. I almost laughed at the thought.

Swiftly, a beer bottle swung through the air and smashed against one of the stone pillars behind the two boys. Crashing an inch above their heads, which caused them to scream like little newborns and jumping out from their spots. Half recovering, they then snapped their heads around in search for the one who assaulted them.

"Really? You'd rather die?" A pair of golden eyes glowed, and narrowed. Karma smirked widely, revealing his teeth almost like a predator, ready to rip his preys apart.

Karma hummed joyfully, and twisted the broken bottle in his hand. The incredibly sharp edges flashes from the light, and I was worried somebody might spot him and call the police. "Like…Now? It must be such a joy to be your parents."

"A-Akabane!" The two boys cried out before running away with their tails between their legs.

Laughing and snickering, Karma shrugged his shoulders and dropped the bottle carefully to his feet. He shifted on his feet, and placed his hands into his pockets. "Like I'd actually do it!" he hummed in pure amusement.

"With such great toys to play with, who wants another suspension?" Karma added thoughtfully. His lips pulling into a sly smile. He ducked his head to the side, and his eyes flickered – turning to look at the two of us.

I couldn't help but feel thankful plus relieved at that time when Nagisa decidedly stepped forward and earned himself Karma's full attention. "Karma-kun? What are you doing here?" Nagisa questioned softly, and tilting his head thoughtfully. He had a point, Karma had left roughly an hour before we did – surely he would be home by now.

Karma snickered. "I take the train too. Line 5, was it?" He said, and I felt my stomach sank.

What? S-Seriously? I felt a terrified shiver moved along my spine. I wasn't sure how I felt really, I was just glad Karma seemed to be ignoring me right at this moment.

He looked directly at Nagisa. "I decided to wait around because there's something I wanted to ask you, Nagisa-kun."

My body twitched. Holy, I had begun to sweat! Karma wanted to talk to Nagisa, not me! Maybe I could, like sneak away? I almost did, when the red haired demon shifted on his feet and stood in front of Nagisa and I. Blocking any possible way to sneak away, and so, I decided to avoid looking up at him. My eyes glancing around nervously, and I squeezed my hands together – lacing my fingers. My hands were becoming clammy, and sweaty – I was worried that Karma would notice however his focus was solely on the bluenette.

"I understand you know a few things about Koro-Sensei." Karma smiled widely. He made a low clicking sound with his tongue, and leaned forward with great interest.

Nagisa blinked slowly and pinched his lips together. "Uh, well, kind of."

Karma made a deep 'hmm' and crossed his arms onto his chest. His lips twitched, and he closed his eyes briefly. Sighing softly before letting out a soft chuckle. "Does he get mad if you call him an octopus?"

 _'An octopus?'_ I repeated, and my eyebrows pulled together. I slowly opened the book Koro-Sensei gave me, and as soon as I did, strange octopus drawings was splattered about – translating the Japanese words into English.

"Um…sorry, but isn't that his um, own personal icon? A self-portrait…" I trailed off, and held the book up. Revealing Koro-Sensei's octopus doodles. I immediately felt my face darkened as Karma's piercing amber eyes slid towards me. His eyes darkened and narrowed – he leaned closer towards me to look at the book.

"U-Um, during P.E he digs around in the sandbox and-and….Octopus trap…" I stuttered, and looked off to the side. Recalling the first time I had walked into Koro-Sensei's 'Octopus trap' was not fun at all. I frowned as I remembered it, and how many of my classmates had seen and laughed in amusement.

My head jolted a little, and my face darkened even further as I realized I had just – well, 'outed' myself in front of the crimson haired boy. I could feel his sly eyes gazing at me, but I kept my attention down. Keeping my eyes away from him.

Nagisa smiled, and I could tell he was recalling that recent time I had 'stumbled' into the octopus trap. Especially as he chuckled softly under his breath before he shook his head and looked up at Karma. "So if he's making jokes like that, I'd say the octopus thing is kind of his trademark." He commented, and thankfully brought Karma's attention back to him.

Karma's eyes flashed, and he turned on the balls of his feet. He held his hand to his chin, and hummed loudly. He clocked his head to the side. "Hmmm. That gives me a little idea."

My face paled, and I could feel my heart thumped louder at those words. I wondered if I could call in sick tomorrow. I doubted it, not with a teacher like Koro-Sensei, he would probably shoot off to my house within mere seconds to see that I was just lying. Just what could Karma be up to? I hope it wasn't anything too bad. However, I have a feeling that what I witnessed today was just icing of the cake, and it made my stomach launched sickly.

"What are you up to now, Karma-kun?" Nagisa peeped up. His soft voice quickly filled in the air, and cutting away my thoughts.

Karma arched his back, and placed his hands into his pockets again. He smiled somewhat gently. "I'm happy, is all." He began, and his nose twitched. He coolly pushed the thick wine colored locks back before clocking his head again. "I was wondering what I'd do if he were just some monster, but turns out he's an actual teacher."

"And I get to kill an actual teacher…I mean, since the last one up and died on me."

My breath got trapped in my throat. I felt my whole body drop. Just as Karma turned around, our train pulled into the station and the gush of wind that came with it, caught hold of Karma, making his hair and clothes bristled in the air. His glassy red orbs widened and glowing with a large Cheshire grin on his face.

'W-What does he mean by his last teacher?' I thought. My bottom lip quivered, and my throat became dry, and itchy. Fear had ran through my body, and my heart sped up – pounding against my chest. This caused my chest to tighten, and ache in pain. My shoulders trembled, and my legs buckled underneath me. I wanted to run away there and then.

~#~#~#~

The next day was just as bright as the day before, though I was as tired as ever. I hardly had any sleep last night. I couldn't believe I had really got the whole book filled! I was so proud of myself, and I even walked with a little spring in my steps.

"I hope I did all right. I filled it with as much as I know…" I murmured to myself, hugging the book tightly as I slowly walked through the corridor. I hope Nagisa wasn't too upset with me? I'm a little late, as I had slept in this morning because I had stayed up more than half the night. I missed the train I would normally take with Nagisa. Maybe that wasn't my only reason.

Last night, we had eventually taken the train. It went on like blur. Karma had, in fact taken the train with us but he didn't talk – he just sat there in silence scheming to himself. It was terrifying. His stop was about three stops before myself, and I had sagged in the chair in relief as soon as he got off. I just couldn't take the thick aura around us, Nagisa tried to reassure me about Karma but I really couldn't listen very well. My head was all over the place – I feel a little guilty that I had somewhat ignored the cinnamon roll.

Turning, I finally entered my class room and froze. The blood in my veins just stopped, stopped cycling my heart and my eyes widened. My jaw drop in surprise. I clenched the heavy book and felt my entire body shook.

 _'…Why…'_ I thought, before ducking my head and speed walking towards my desk. I avoided looking at anybody, but I could feel eyes on me. The back of my neck had prickled with heat, and almost slouched in my chair. I couldn't look up, no I wouldn't – not with-with that poor dead octopus pinned to the Koro-Sensei's desk.

I bit my bottom lip. I didn't have to look to know who decided to try and upset Koro-Sensei this way. It was as scary and sad as anything else. It made my heart beat harshly in my chest. I could feel the awkwardness in the air, and when I glanced at the other students around us, they were all griping their hands together tightly. I could see how tightly they were pressing their fingers making their knuckles turn paper white. I gulped, and shook my head a little.

 _'What would Koro-Sensei do?'_ I wondered and shivered. But more importantly, what would he do to Karma? He wouldn't hurt Karma, would he? It would affect his image as a teacher. Strangely enough, Koro-Sensei had a weird obsession with being a teacher. It was- well, more than weird and strange that an alien-like creature was so obsessed with teaching and yet wished to blow up our home up in a year's time.

Eventually, I couldn't help but make the mistake of peeking up at the poor creature. I felt my stomach immediately dropped, and launch causing my inside to twist sickly. The octopus had silk reddish rubber-like skin with large round black orbs and a snout that was twisted upward somewhat. Its eight tentacles rolled off all sides of the desk, with a knife sticking through the small octopus's head. I felt the strong sense of sadness overwhelming me – the poor defenceless octopus was now pinned to the desk - dead.

The door slid open, and I jolted. I straightened myself up, but kept my head down. I couldn't bear the thought of looking at Koro-Sensei. Would he be angry or upset? I don't know, but I didn't want to find out. Just as Koro-Sensei entered the classroom, awkwardness within the room sky-rocketed. You could cut it with a knife now.

"Good morning! What's wrong, class-"I felt my whole body twitched, and my heart skipped a beat as Koro-Sensei's bubbly and goofy voice filled the air before stopping dead in the middle. Obviously noticing the dead octopus lying on his desk.

"Whoops! My bad! I mistook it for you and killed it instead!" Karma almost laughed. His voice pitching in a mocking or teasing hitch, and I clenched my hands around my book. Just what in the world could he be thinking? Why did he had to be so - so, well, I couldn't think of the right word to describe him!

Slowly, I looked up at Koro-Sensei and bit the inside my cheek. I winced a little, as I had begun to taste a little bit of iron. It was hard to tell what our teacher was thinking, he still had that usual grin upon his face but his eyes seemed to twitch a little. I was half-expecting to see his face tinting another color to show at least some of his emotions but it was yellow as a lemon as always.

I heard the red haired boy in the back snorted, and made a low chuckle. "Ah! Bring it here – I'll dispose of it!"

Koro-Sensei made a low sound from the back of his throat. He faced him, and wrapped two of his tentacles carefully around the octopus. He lifted it from the desk, and gently turned it around. "Oh. All right." He glided up through the spaces between desks, careful not to get any of his tentacles stuck or trapped against the many desks.

'My god! What is Koro-Sensei going to do? I'm so nervous that even my ass is sweating!' I thought to myself. Crushing my lips together, and nervously glancing back over my shoulder. Watching with everyone else as our teacher advanced towards Karma.

Drills. My eyes grew wide, and I stared in surprise. Koro-Sensei made an amused sound – like he was mocking Karma back as his tentacles begun to spin so fast that they looked like drills. I watched in pure awe, as Koro-Sensei within a flash disappeared and then re-appeared holding a-a small rocket? A missile? I don't know! However, I couldn't help the bubble of worry forming inside my stomach.

 _'Had-Had Koro-Sensei just snapped? Had he just given up and decided to teach Karma a lesson his own way?'_ I thought in panic. Even if Karma terrifies me greatly, I didn't want him to get hurt!

Koro-Sensei amusingly laughed. "Allow me to show you, Karma-kun: the might of these drill tentacles and the firepower of this missile I pinched from the Self-Defense Force!" he grinned, and spoke joyfully.

"…Oh. He's cooking…" I muttered in realization. Seeing the sudden bags of cooking ingredients being clenched by his tentacles. Flour, and Sauce. Easy to read, but something Bits, and Flakes? No idea! My Japanese really wasn't very good and hey! They were being moved around, so it was difficult to read the words!

Swiftly, Koro-Sensei spun the missile around so he could use the burning hot flame at the bottom. I hope he won't drop it or anything! Even if it was dangerous, it was still one of the most amazing things I had ever seen. Especially with how fast Koro-Sensei's tentacles were moving. Cutting up vegetables, mixing flour and water together in a bowl and dicing up the octopus. Turning the octopus into small perfectly round balls.

"I'm not about to let my assassin get away scot-free!"

Karma let out a sudden muffled yelp, and when I snapped my attention to him, I noticed he had a just cooked octopus ball in his mouth. His amber eyes widened, and he arched his back – his shoulders jolted upwards. Feeling the hot steam rushing up his nose, and the hot meat beginning to burn his tongue – Karma let out a loud cough and spat the ball out. He whipped his mouth, and groaned loudly.

Koro-Sensei laughed in victory, and held up a small plater with the cooked balls sitting in a row upon. "I could tell by your pallor that you hadn't eaten breakfast. I whipped these octopus balls up at Mach speed! They'll put you well on your way to being nice and healthy! Now, open wide!" Koro-Sensei grinned, his voice somewhat dark and he hovered just above Karma.

He flashed one of the octopus balls to Karma. "What I do is tend things, take care of them. Things like assassins' rusty blades. So keep trying to kill me earnestly all day today. Every time you do, I'll take care of you. By the end of the day, your body and mind will be polished to perfection."

I watched Koro-Sensei. He was amazing, and but yet terrifying when made enemies with. Like a comicbook hero. I watched as the yellowish teacher laughed happily, and popped the takoyaki into his mouth before I frowned a little.

I tilted my head thoughtfully. It was a stupid thought, yes, but I couldn't help myself and it kind of made me laugh. "So, Koro-Sensei a cannibal? He defines himself as an octopus and yet he eats them…" I said to myself, but found my cheeks darkened when the students near me snickered in amusement. I even noticed Nagisa swiftly jotted it down in his trusty black notebook.

"What! I'm not a cannibal!" Koro-Sensei suddenly squealed, and I hunched over my desk. Why did I have to say that? The class had erupted into giggles and laughter, as the octopus teacher wailed on and on about not being a cannibal.

I hadn't handed in my 'homework' yet. To say the day had been eventful was an understatement. During Math, my first Cooking lesson, and even Japanese class, Karma had tried so desperately to assassinate Koro-Sensei. He gave a few amazing attempts, that I'm sure would work on a normal person however, Koro-Sensei was way above normal and avoided them easily.

Karma had tried to shoot Koro-Sensei, and resulted in having his nails dolled up with Koro-Sensei's face. Karma had thrown hot soup up at Koro-Sensei's face, and tried to cut his throat. Doing that had resulted in Koro-Sensei avoiding the attack, and dressing Karma up in frilly and bright pink apron with a matching bandana. Other than that, I rather enjoyed my first cooking class. I paired up with Okuda Manami, the shy dark-haired girl with glasses and it was nice to talk to a new person. I even promised to team up with Kaede next time. Karma had even scared Koro-Sensei by placing a banana peel on the floor – who would have thought Koro-Sensei would have become so flustered over some skin of a fruit?

The last thing Karma did, or tried, didn't even get very far as Koro-Sensei had poked him on the forehead within a blink of an eye. He had stopped whatever Karma was about to pull, and ended up styling his flaming red locks into some pretty cute but girly hairstyle.

By the time the day was over, everyone was rather exhausted and dead tired. I was a little surprised I didn't doze off at all during the day but then again, Karma had been rather active. Still, I was more than tired and I was half-expecting to fall asleep on the train – I hope Nagisa wouldn't be offended if I did.

I let out yawn and rubbed my sleepy eyes before nervously walking up towards Koro-Sensei. I watched briefly as the other students exiting the classroom, as eager to leave as I was. I had told Nagisa that I would meet him outside because I had to give Koro-Sensei the damn book first.

"Otto-kun!" Koro-Sensei laughed loudly.

I inhaled slowly, and closed my eyes briefly. "Um. Here's that homework you told me to, um, complete!" I exhaled sharply. Wincing as my voice pitched and croaked. My cheeks flushed, and I held the book out. I wasn't quite sure what would happen – would he tell me my results by tomorrow?

Koro-Sensei hummed loudly, and tilted his head to the side. His yellow tentacles flickering around him, and his eyes noticing the stupid homework I had completed. He immediately took it from me, and I gasped at how fast he went through it. Looking at the numbers, and words I had written on the page. His tentacles scribbling across all the pages within seconds. Turning the pages over at unbelievable speed.

My spending hours and hours of work. And Koro-Sensei had looked through the whole book in just seconds. I couldn't help but feel cheated as he analyzed and exanimated each page, going over my work and scribbling over it. I jumped, jolting back startled as Koro-Sensei closed the book quickly and grinned widely.

The back of my neck prickled with heat, and I felt my stomach twisting. I stared anxiously at Koro-Sensei, eager to hear what he had thought. I felt my stomach dropping, and I bit at my bottom lip as Koro-Sensei looked from above me for a few seconds, and I slowly took the book from the twisting tentacles. My hands shook, and trembled slightly.

Swiftly, his head turned to look through the window of the classroom and he made a clicking sound. I followed his direction of sight, and noticed he was looking at the cliff side near us, and before I could say a word, Koro-Sensei wrapped a tentacle around my waist.

~#~#~#~

"I think…I'm gonna be s-sick…" I muttered as Koro-Sensei moved with easy through the air. Forcing my smaller body to move along with him. Shooting through the air, and spinning. My head rocked side to side, and I wondered what was so important for Koro-Sensei to move so urgently. What about my results? Do I not get to find out if I did alright or not? Those questions were hard! I never had to answer questions like that before!

I pouted as I was placed onto my feet. My knees buckled, and I groaned. I don't think I would ever get used to the speed Koro-Sensei used to get around. Shaking my head, I rubbed the back of my head and looked around myself. "Why are we on top of the cliff again?" I said out loud.

"Otto-kun?" Nagisa called out, rushing up to me and I blinked. Turning my attention him and frowned. Why was he here? I thought he would be waiting for me back at the school gates? However, my question was quickly answered as I found Karma sitting on a branch sticking out of the cliff side. The branch didn't look safe, and I was worried that he would slip or something!

"Nagisa? What's going on?" I frowned, and looked at the slightly shorter blue haired boy.

Nagisa glanced downwards, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um." He begun and before he could say a word, Koro-Sensei was already moving towards Karma.

"Karma-kun! I've certainly taken good care of you today, haven't I?" Koro-Sensei said. His voice took a mocking tone. He brought his head to one side, to look at the red haired boy who sighed softly to himself. "You can still try to kill me, you know. I'll polish you up even shinier." Koro-Sensei added, his face glowing lime green and yellow strips. Teasing the boy.

Karma smirked and then hummed. He got up on his feet – so that he was now standing on the branch and I frowned. Why was I getting a bad feeling about this? Just staring at the boy made my stomach twisted so horribly. "Just to make sure…you are a teacher, correct?"

"Yes." Koro-Sensei nodded proudly to himself, and his face faded back to that same lemon yellow color.

Karma nodded slowly afterwards. He closed his eyes briefly, before humming softly to himself. "And would you - say, risk your life to protect yours students?"

I felt my whole body froze. Karma's words echoed inside my head, and it made my throat burn. I let out a small 'huh' as I stared at him. My eyes narrowed, and I chewed at my bottom lip. Something-Something was not right. 'T-That voice…the way Karma said that…i-it doesn't sound right…' I thought, and clenched my hands tightly. There was something off about the way Karma had asked that question, and not just that, his face. He showed no emotion when he posed such question, as if he already knew the answer, but why?

"Of course – I'm a teacher, after all!" Koro-Sensei quickly said.

My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped. The realization clicked into my head, and I stepped forward. "Nagisa. Karma's going to-"I begun, my voice hitching and pitching as I tried to explain only to be cut short as Karma let out a small laugh.

"Okay, good. Then I can kill you." Karma smiled widely, and stepped backward before gracefully falling off the branch. He pulled out his gun, and aimed it in front of him. His orbs glowed brightly, catching the hot sun above us – making them stood out.

It's a trap! I realized. I let out a gasp as Karma begun to fall backward, and my stomach clenched. It sent a strange sensation throughout my body.

"For sure!"

He'll shot Koro-Sensei if he tries to save him! If Koro-Sensei lets him die, then his life as a teacher is over! My hands shook, and rushed forward to look over the cliff side. Falling on my knees, and my eyes had widened so much that the skin around them starting to burn. 'Karma! You idiot! Why would you risk your own life for Koro-Sensei? Just so you could kill him? Was it really that important? I mean I know it is, but is killing Koro-Sensei worth more your own life!' I thought in panic.

"Karma!"

A blur of bright yellow flashed right in front of my eyes, and as soon as I blinked, I found Karma falling into a large golden spider-like web. I gasped, feeling astounded and absolutely stunned. I watched as Karma bounced a little on top of the web, like a fly caught by a spider. He looked as shocked, as bewildered as Nagisa and I were, his eyes grew larger as if he had just been hit by a thunderbolt. Karma's mouth was slightly opened, and he turned his head a little to see Koro-Sensei just below him with that goofy grin upon his face.

Karma tried to move, but couldn't. He was stuck to the tentacle-web. Karma grumbled, and struggled even more as Koro-Sensei flashed up around him – seeming to mock him before Karma finally gave up and lied back with a small smile.

Nagisa let out a sigh of relief, and we both fell against each other. Our backs pitting close, and both of us groaned like we had just escaped death. We rested like that for a few seconds, before we separated ourselves to stand. I whined softly, as my legs almost gave in on me. "Life of an assassin, huh?" I muttered to myself, and Nagisa laughed softly, his voice trailing off.

We then turned around to see Koro-Sensei and Karma. Koro-Sensei brought Karma back up the cliff within seconds. Karma sighed to himself, and lazily dropped to the ground with his eyes closed, and arms behind his head. "It's no use. He won't die, and he can't be killed. Not the teacher part of him anyway. "

"For being so reckless, Karma-kun, you sure were calm." Nagisa pouted, and stood firmly on the ground. He placed his hands onto his hips, and shook his head disappointedly. I almost smiled in amusement as I looked at the bluenette, he reminded me of my mum right then but I didn't think Nagisa would like it if I had told him.

I looked at Karma and shook my head. "I think you're crazy." I muttered out. I wasn't expecting him to hear me, but he did. He turned to look at me with his yellowstone eyes, and I shivered. I wanted to look away, but like before, my brain failed to catch up with my mouth.

"You're an idiot. No assassination should be more important than your own life. Even if Koro-Sensei is going to destroy the world next year, I don't think he is worth killing yourself over quite yet. You've got many months to try out other things first." I found myself saying. My head felt slightly heavy, and my brain was practically screaming at me for being so stupid myself. I might as well have painted a red target on my very back.

Karma tilted his head and got up to his feet, dusting the dirt off of himself in the process. "Hmm" he hummed under his breath, and I shook a little.

I felt fear rushing through my veins when Karma suddenly faced me. Advancing towards me with his hands in his pockets. Anxiousness and worry immediately filled me, and I wondered if maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut or I wished I did! But when I thought he was going to attack me or worst - hit me, I yelped loudly and covered my forehead.

Karma laughed, holding his hand out in front of me and shrugged. "Perhaps you're right. It isn't wise to kill myself over it yet – not when I have so many fun experiments to try out." He said, with a smirk forming on his lips.

I wanted to say that wasn't what I meant, but I felt it would make no difference. Instead, I sighed, but nodded right back at him.

"No big deal. As far as I can tell, that would've been my best chance at killing him." Karma hummed, and I gaped widely when he suddenly ruffled through my head. I gasped, and tried to push his hands away but Karma easily moved his hand away. "Looks like I'm taller then you too!" he laughed, and I frowned deeply – pouting at him.

Karma grinned at me before he closed his eyes briefly, and oddly, he seemed more relaxed than before. More laid back, and as weird and strange as it was, I wasn't as terrified as I was when I first met him. He still was scary, but I didn't feel like I had to run away from him.

"Oh? Out of ideas already? I have plenty of grooming tools to use in retaliation. You're kind of a pushover yourself, aren't you?" Koro-Sensei joined in, and swiftly held up many different kinds of beauty products that most woman would use. Even a pair of cat ears, and embarrassing to admit, I kind of wanted to see what Karma would look like with them on.

Face twisting, Karma clenched his teeth and grumbled. I had the feeling he wanted to attack Koro-Sensei again, but held back and shook his head. Karma breathed softly and smiled. "Oh, I'll kill you – maybe even tomorrow."

Koro-Sensei's face swiftly flushed a soft orange color with a bright red circle on his face. The 'you're right' face he would make. "A healthy, refreshing bloodlust! Looks like you don't need any more TLC." He said happily.

I blinked innocently, as Koro-Sensei gazed towards me. "Nee~ Otto-kun! A lot of people failed at what you accomplished – within one night no less. I'm rather impressed with what you have demonstrated to me. Your work speaks volumes of the kind of 'person' you can become!" he chirped proudly and joyfully.

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion, and I pinched my lips into a small 'o' shape. I clocked my head to the side, as two tentacles moved closer and held that book out to me. Blinking slowly, I took it carefully and opened it to the first cover.

 _'Congratulation! 100% Octopus ++'_

I stared in disbelief, and my jaw dropped. "Really!" I gasped out.

I passed? Not to mention, getting full marks for them? Koro-Sensei chuckled and nodded. I wondered for a short while whether this was a harsh joke or not, before I quickly dismissed the thought away. Why was it so important to Koro-Sensei? I wondered. I was so happy that I had aced it! I had filled out everything I could remember on the human body, and some of the questions I had no idea what they were about, so I wrote down what I thought but voila!

Koro-sensei thought I did well! Very well! I smiled brightly.

"Whoa. You did it!" Nagisa cheered, looking down at the book and smiled widely at me. I returned it, sighing in sheer relief. It was the hardest work I had ever done so far! The sense of accomplishment was a bit overwhelming.

Karma smirked, before breaking into a chuckle. He placed a hand inside his pocket, and walked away while throwing something up into the air and catching it over and over. "Hm. This is something worth celebrating. Let's eat on the way home." He said and smirked widely.

"Hey! That's my purse!" Koro-Sensei shrieked in horror.

"Then don't leave it in the staff room unattended next time!" Karma laughed, before throwing it back to our teacher who opened it and screamed at the top of his lungs. Karma smirked widely, and laughed himself. "There wasn't much in there anyway. Call it a donation!"

Karma smiled and shrugged his shoulders a little.

Nagisa and I shared a look, we smiled to catch up to Karma. "Karma, you are really something…aren't you…" I sighed and shook my head, but couldn't help and smile.

"Ah. I like to think I'm a... _justice vigilante_." Karma solemnly said, but laughed afterwards.

I snorted loudly at that and rolled my eyes. "Right. A justice vigilante..."

 _'Hmm. I wonder what else class 3-E had in store for me?'_

* * *

 _Chapter 3! Yay~_

 _So this chapter was rather long nee? Well, all my chapters will be long now! I hope you at least enjoyed it!_

 _Hope you all enjoyed it! Please comment and favourite it~_

 _And thank you so much for reading! If you want me to update, then review!_

 _Nya~_


End file.
